THE SWAN SISTERS SAGA English Translation
by miaNKZW
Summary: A Vampire, A She Wolf and A Nosferatus. Bella, Angel and Ivy are three sisters with different natures, three lives intersected throughout the centuries to create a new generation of supernatural beings. One Origin.
1. SEASON 1 The Missing Piece

**Season 1:**

**THE MISSING PIECE - Angelique Marie Swan**

* * *

Bella finds out she has a twin sister – Angel - who was kidnapped at birth by Nathan Fischer, a real werewolf, not a transform as the Quileuttes from La Push. This is a different ending to the story of Stephanie Meyer. New characters will be added soon.

Jacob imprints on Angel - the lost sister of Bella - their marriage is inevitable, but before it occurs Angel gets pregnant and so was born the little Nate Black, a unique and special baby, with intriguing features caused by unusual circumstances that marked his birth.

* * *

**This is for Jade, my super cute beta reader.**

**Dear Jade,**

**Nothing of this would be possible without your precious help, so thank you very much! **

* * *

All characters in the Twilight Saga and the original plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.


	2. Chapter 1 Nathan

My name is Nathan Thomas Fischer and I'm dead. I was born on January 17, 1543, but somehow I still appear not older than thirty.

The story of my brief life begins in November of 1576, when I was just a young rebel. The son of French aristocrats. Energetic and thirsty for adventure, any adventure that life could offer me at that time. At an early age, I knew I would be an explorer; I wanted to see the world, travel and visit exotic places that until then existed only in my mind. I know now how naïve and childish this ideas were. At seventeen I began my journey. I was very convincing and did not find much resistance from my parents. I traveled for eleven years; I visited the most distant countries and met many people and cultures. I was dazzled.

I came to Romania in the winter of 1571. The place had a dark atmosphere, almost frightening, but fascinating at the same time. I was in the Gotland Forest searching for new bird species when a strange howl reverberated in the night. I turned but could not see anything. I heard nothing more. Suddenly, from within the depths of the dark forest I saw a huge creature. A huge animal with large, toned muscles, covered with long reddish' brown hair. It seemed furious, but somehow still managed to be so graceful. He moved toward me. Without thinking twice I instinctively started running. But no matter how fast I ran, I could still hear his breath right behind me. Suddenly I fell and I felt a strong impact on my left leg, followed by sever pain and blood flowing from the wound. The animal had bitten me, inflicting a fatal wound to a vital artery. I lost so much blood. Dizziness overtook me. The pain was unbearable, so much so I could only the darkness. I was dying!

But for some reason, the animal released me and started walking in circles around me. It seemed uneasy, afraid, like it could not decide whether to succumb to the instinct to kill me or save his own life. As if this time, he was the prey. Then, without any notice, he disappeared. I could not move, both from fear and the pain that spread throughout my body. I knew that death was near. A few seconds later, a strange odor I had never encountered before invaded my senses, making my throat burn with the scent. Then I heard voices: "What about this?" "Clean up after you finish" and despite my fear, it seemed like a chance at relief, a release from my pain. But then another voice - strangely soft, almost kindly: "No! Wait!" Something hard and cold as ice touched my neck, sending chills throughout my whole body. It seemed to seek some sign of life in me, and again came the soft voice, "There is no need, and he is already dead. I'll deliver the evidence." I felt like crying out, "No, please, stop it now!" But I could not move a muscle. Finally the same sweet voice, "Relax and you'll be fine child."

I fainted and had a long sleep filled with pain and hallucinations. When I woke up, I did not know how much time had passed and if everything really happened. I realized that I was hot, very hot. The heat seemed to radiate from my body and melted the snow. I was too hot to be dead. With all the snow and wind, I should be freezing, but I felt nothing. And so I realized I was different. Something in me had changed. And so my life came to an end and my life after death began.

Many years passed before I learned to control my strength again. But despite all my efforts, I often succumb to the instincts of this strange form. I succumbed to the most disgusting diet within the animal kingdom. I needed human flesh, human flesh and blood! And no matter how much I ate, nothing was enough for me. Nothing satisfied me and it always made me sick. One day, after I fed myself with an entire family, I looked at what was left of the youngest child and I felt desperation taking me. I wanted to stop killing people, I needed them to survive. Suicide had no effect on me, I had tried every possible way and every time I got up and walked. It was as if my body was frozen in this form and there was nothing in this world that could change it.

Plagued by horrific crimes that I had committed and believing that somehow God was still watching over me, I decided to look for redemption. At first, I hunted bad guys, rapists, murderers and all sorts of scoundrels who I found worldwide. But even that did not seem to bring peace to my conscience. Then I started to get food from animals. I can not say it was the same thing, but I gorged myself, trying not to kill any more humans than necessary. During my nearly 350 years I found others like me. Most of them wild, angry and lonely, living a life aloof. I was back in France when I met a huge family of werewolves, the Loup Garou. Unlike the others they were organized, almost civilized. Humans were still their prey, but for the Loup Garou they were just food. They avoided exposure; they were always discreet. They knew from experience that human beings should not be underestimated and that maintaining a residence near a large flock was easier than having to hunt. But the main purpose of the disguise was to protect the secret, being incognito was the universal law. I did not understand very well, but that was enough for me. They accepted me, despite my different lifestyle and my unusual diet, acquired over time and through much self-control.

The leader of the Loup Garou was called Jean Vincent Baptist; a visionary young werewolf. Jean Vincent appeared to be twenty-odd years, but his attitude made it clear that he was the oldest of the family. He was always very calm and cool, even during hunting. Jean Vincent had created the majority of the members of the Loup Garou. He could see through people, it was as if he could see through their souls and could therefore determine who had the potential to be his son and who would just be dinner. He never had a partner as he had never seen the advantage to it, but Jean Vincent was never alone. Not that they wanted to or could play - our bodies were frozen in time, perfectly healthy, but immutable. According to Jean Vincent, his family was one of the few that still existed. Certainly a group as large as the Loup Garou was really rare.

In order to keep the peace, Jean Vincent was almost a dictator. He imposed many rules and severe punishments for those who dared challenge him. But that's how he managed to keep alive such a large family for centuries. He was respected and had the loyalty of all. There were many families and multiple subgroups in Loup Garou, arranged in positions and functions. There were hunters, suppliers, the guards, and also some who were undercover - those who mingled with humans to attract them and also for security reasons. They kept living quarters in a small village near Lyon, called Leaf, but made frequent visits to the big city. Lyon was a flourishing French town that attracted many tourists, as the city was known for its ancient legends of werewolves or Children of the Moon, as we were known.

I lived with the Loup for 42 years and learned a lot from them. There was a doctor among the wolves, Theodore Leaf; he was an infiltrator. Theodore and I became great friends. Living with humans had instigated Theodore's curiosity. He was an enlightened man, always looking to learn and improve himself. He was kind and had compassion for all life forms, believing that medicine would give him the chance to learn human anatomy. It was he who taught me about our species, all the legends of our origins, a possible ancestor as our poison invades and destroys the fragile foundations of the human body, turning them into us. Theodore is secretly looking for an antidote (a sort of anti-venom), which could reverse the transformation process.

Theodore also told me about our natural enemies, the vampires. The multiple battles and eternal war between our species; and the last great battle, in which we were almost extinguished. After this battle, werewolves were hunted around the world and the few of us who survived remained hidden and anonymous, as the Loup Garou. Vampires, according to Theodore, were more experienced and could socialize with humans in so many ways that we could only imagine. They often gathered in groups and apparently were here long before us, so they had time to perfect themselves. After some time, my thirst for adventure came back again. I was able to concentrate better and had learned to control the transformation; I decided I was ready to continue my journey. It was time to meet the New World. And that's when I came to America. At first I lived in Toronto. I taught biology in high school, camouflaged among humans. During this period, some Loup Garou followed my way, obviously to the chagrin of Jean Vincent - who promised constant visits to ensure that, even while far away we would all still abide by his laws. Some werewolves chose Canada like me. Some chose the United States; others went to Argentina, Chile and Brazil. I felt strangely good knowing they were nearby.

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	3. Chapter 2 Nathan, Renee and Charlie

After some years of living in Toronto, I decided it was time to move again. I bought a small farm near Vancouver. I lived quietly for a while; I was slowly starting to feel a little closer to normal. One day I met Renée - the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was only nineteen years old and an American girl, so full of energy and goodness.

Renée was taking a year off before college to visit some of her family, and to study her family tree. She was staying with some distant relatives who lived in Canada, some of whom were said to be "paranormal". She had laughed when she had told me - "Some old stories of witches and other fairy tales ..." I was dazzled, fascinated and I can even say obsessed with her.

I knew the day would come that I would have to leave Renée, but would I be able to let her go after having known such beauty and perfection? However fate, itself took care of that decision for me when Jean Vincent and others from Loup Garou came for a promised visit. Despite my efforts, Jean found out about Renee and concluded that she represented exactly the kind of risk that we could not stand.

Renée was judged and convicted without even knowing, but I could not allow it. I decided to run away with her and fled to the United States. After a long flight, I finally decided to let her go; it would be safer for her without me. There was no way to tell Renée about the situation without telling her the whole story of my life; I just said that I was tired of her company. Renée, of course, refused to believe it and begged me to stay with her, but I persisted and convinced her that she was not desired anymore. I gave her some money and told her to return to her parents' house in Washington. Renée was devastated but went anyway. Following her the whole way, I made sure she was home safe and away from danger. I had promised myself that it would be just this once, but I broke my promise many times and stood close for a couple of weeks.

When Renée finally went to college, she made new friends and had several boyfriends before meeting Charlie Swan. He had just graduated from the police academy. He was a bright young man, his career looked very promising. Charlie wanted to change the world - he certainly had the strength and courage to do it or at least try. But what really mattered to me was that Charlie was deeply in love with Renée. I knew that Renee would be happy with him. However much it hurt me to see her happy, I knew I had made the right choice.

Disconsolate, I traveled through Latin America, made new friends and also reacquainted myself with old ones. I returned to the United States and ended up in Seattle, where I met Theodore and Janet Leaf. Both had become doctors and to my surprise, they no longer hunted humans, but worked to rescue and help them. I stayed in Seattle as their guest, and I enjoyed their familiar company once again. One day, joining Theodore in his work, we found ourselves in a small town called Forks, Washington. Theodore, now an obstetrician, was following a case of high-risk pregnancy. The woman in question had several miscarriages, but she was now pregnant with twins. She was very upset and afraid of losing those babies. Theodore was her doctor in Seattle - when she was undergoing fertility treatment - and offered to continue her care in Forks. But he also wanted to investigate some legends about huge wolves that apparently lived in this corner of the country.

"Do you think there is another family here?" I asked him "Oh no! I doubt it! They look different, a sort of hybrid, perhaps" "Do you really think that is possible?" "I do not know… Maybe"

The idea was fascinating and I could understand what motivated Theodore. But I never had much interest in the mystical world, much less now that I, myself, was a monster. I left Theodore at work for a while and decided to take a walk around the small, hazy town. Back at the hospital on my way to the parking lot, I saw Renée. Initially I thought I was going crazy, but then gave another look and yes, it really was my Renée. She was beaming and seemed so happy, even more beautiful than I could remember. Then I noticed something different about her, something that had never crossed my mind, Renée was ... pregnant! Renee was pregnant. Pregnant with Charlie's child!

A whirlwind of feelings emerged in me. I felt hatred, envy, and began to feel sorry for myself but then I realized that Renée was the patient of Theodore. Suddenly, Theodore's words came back to me: "high-risk pregnancy". I panicked. She could not die! I could not lose my Renée again. I knew I could not bear it. Not again, not her. I could not let that happen. That would not happen to her.

On the way back to Seattle I told Theodore my story - how I had lived before I had met him and Janet, and about my fascination with Renée. After much discussion and some considerations, Theodore and Janet agreed that the best thing I could do for Renée was to let her live the life she had now.

"You know you can not give her what she needs. And you also know that by interfering in her life again, one day Renee will have the same fate as us, or even worse. Do you really think this is what you want for her? If you really love her, you will let her live her life the way it should be," Janet told me.

"I know," I said, defeated. I sincerely knew that. Renée was the only reason I never ended my miserable existence. I did not have the right to end her life, and I could not sentence her to the same life that fate had given me. But I also knew I could not walk away from Renee now. I promised to stick around, just to help with the delivery. Then when I was sure that Renee would be fine, I would leave again and never return.

At that time Renee was very sad, but always managed to hide her despair from Charlie. I almost thought that Charlie was an idiot for not seeing how Renee suffered, suffered from carrying his children. But when I noticed how he looked at her with his bleak eyes, I realized that he was lost. Charlie was feeling the same fear I felt. I almost felt sorry for him. But at least he had Renee, he could take her hand, hold her in his arms in a way that I never could. Then I understood the meaning of my feelings. It was not pity, it was envy. I wanted what he had! He had what I could never have!

On the night of September 13th, 1989, from the bushes where I hid, I heard a crashing sound then something hit the floor. Renée was screaming in pain. All I could see was Charlie with her struggling in his arms. She had fallen down the stairs. Charlie should know that as Renée was clumsy, stairs were never a good idea; she was like a danger magnet. He put Renee in the back seat of the police car and drove like crazy to the hospital. I followed as close as I could before calling Theodore and asking him to come and help. He agreed and asked no questions about how I knew Renee was in trouble. So when Renee and Charlie arrived just a few moments before me, Theodore was prepared for them.

She was rushed into the operating room. One of Renee ribs had been fractured, injuring a lung artery and causing severe pulmonary hemorrhage. Theodore quickly began the operation; a caesarean section would be necessary. From the window where I watched, I could see the first baby born. It was big and healthy. Her heart was beating strong and fast.

"Isabella ... let me see her…" gasped Renée. Charlie was there too, holding Renee's hand, "Yes my love, this is our Bella", he said, proudly holding the baby for Renee to see before handing baby Isabella to the nurse.

The birth of the second baby took a little longer. When she left Renée's body, she did not cry, did not move, and seemed lifeless. The nurses came and took her immediately and soon began resuscitation. She was not breathing and they had to incubate her. Renée was crying and whispered, "Angel! My Angelique! Charlie, help her!" She began to cry and Charlie seemed paralyzed. Renée then collapsed; she had lost a lot of blood. Charlie was removed from the room and the assistants began working to save Renée. That was too much for me. I could not stay there. I just started running, trying to escape from that place, just wanting to run away from the pain.

It was almost dawn when I finally calmed down and decided to return to the hospital. This time, I went in and saw Charlie on the phone, "Maria Swan, please? Arrrr… hi Mom. Yes, yes ... hum ... no. She had a cardiac arrest, but she's stable now. The doctor didn't say, but..." He was making a great effort to not to cry, "Well, the babies are not much better either. No, no, mother! Bella is fine, but Angel... she suffered a respiratory failure. I don't know! I don't know anything, Mom!" His hand was shaking, and though no sound escaped him, I knew that Charlie was falling apart.

A morbid curiosity took over me; I needed to see those babies, Renée's babies, the babies that had nearly claimed her life. So, not understanding why I was looking for the girls, I made my way to the nursery. I saw Isabella. She slept peacefully, was pink and looked strong. Isabella's mouth was Charlie's and she had his hair too, but her face was certainly Renée's. In the right corner, in the incubator, I could see Angelique. They were identical, but unlike Isabella, Angelique seemed weak and sick. She was so small and fragile. I automatically leaned over to touch her angelic face, when I heard an annoying sound, shrill and persistent. I heard Charlie screaming," Noooo! Renee, I want to be with her, let me go! I need ... Renee!" I was lost; so much hatred clouded my mind. I realized that Charlie was the reason for my misery. He had done this to her. This was all because of him. I hated Charlie Swan! All I could think of was killing him. But I knew Renee would be lost and alone without him, I managed to contain myself for her wellbeing.

A commotion began down the hall. People ran to Renée's room. Amid the turmoil, I felt something warm and gentle touching my fingers. I looked down to find it was Angelique. She held one of my fingers with such force that seemed she was begging me to hold her in my arms. I could not control myself and I did as she asked. The heat radiating from that little body was so lovely; such an innocent creature, so beautiful, so helpless. I instantly knew - she was mine!

Obsessed by taking Angel as my own daughter, I formulated a plan in seconds. Although I was anxious, I could contain myself for a few days. Back then, Forks' hospital was not more than a clinic, simple and quite basic. The most serious cases were routed to Port Angeles or Seattle.

I approached one of the nurses who worked at the hospital, Bernadeth, and through her, I discovered how the hospital routine worked. I paid particular attention to the shift changes of the four nurses working there.

Bernadeth also told me that Theodore had finally persuaded Charlie to take Renee to the intensive care unit of Seattle Hospital, where she would have more chance of survival and recovery from the trauma. This was my chance.

Theodore was Dr. Frederic's assistant, an elderly gentleman, who was responsible for the entire hospital. Dr. Frederic owned a private clinic in Port Angeles, fifty miles from Forks. He was called only in case of emergencies.

A few days passed. I saw when the ambulance left with Charlie and Renee, leaving the infants under the care of the nurses. Charlie's mother had not yet arrived and Theodore had accompanied them. My heart sank as I watched Renee being accommodated in the ambulance stretcher. Her body inert and lifeless was covered in endless tubes and wires; the only things keeping her alive.

That same night I invited Bernadeth for a date. And even though I was still shaken by recent events, I did not find any difficulty pretending to flirt during dinner. After two or three glasses of wine, I watched Bernadeth's reflexes decreasing. Finally, I offered to take her to the hospital where she supposed to relieve another nurse.

It was quite late at night when we entered the small reception. There were only two nurses there, but Bernadeth would be alone the entire night along with the watchman and the janitor.

The watchman was very elderly, and when not chatting, soon felt into a sleep so deep that even a bomb thrown at his feet could not wake him up. The janitor, on the other hand, was a very distracted young man, always using a flashy yellow headset.

While Bernadeth composed herself in the bathroom, I headed to the nursery. Angelique was awake and alert. She toyed with the blanket that covered her body when I approached and touched her beautiful face. She smiled at me and erased any doubts that remained within me. Charlie and Renee could keep with Isabella, but Angelique would be mine forever. She would be my piece of Renee and I would protect her for a for as long as she lived.

Still determined to complete my plan, I took the tiny baby in my arms and headed for the exit, but first I took her to Isabella's nursery and touched her face lightly. When she woke up I let them exchange a last look. Isabella raised her arms toward Angelique and threatened to cry.

"Shh... Isabella, do not worry. I'll take care of her. And you... take care of your mom for me, okay?"

Even before Bernadeth was back from the restroom, I made my escape without any major problems. I passed the sleeping watchman, still snoring in one of the reception chairs, and the janitor, lost in one of his noisy songs. So I ran away from that place; with my sweet Angel in my arms.

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Trip

**APOV Angel**

I always had this strange feeling of emptiness in my soul. Despite everything (ok, I'm not a very demanding person). I always studied at home, so I do not have many friends. I do not even know many people. My father and I are very private people and always enjoy our quiet lifestyle. We live in Louisiana, near New Orleans. We have a small house, nothing very luxurious, indeed luxury is far from reality here, but I never needed much. I never had a car or a bicycle; I have no ability to do so. But I had a mare that never let me down, until last winter, when she suddenly became ill and died. I have a father who loves me deeply and would do anything for me. But somehow I know there's something missing in me. Maybe if Dad finally agreed to change me, I would be perfect, perfect as him. And so, we could fail to hide all the time and, finally, we could live together for eternity.

My father has a small farm and work in growing tomatoes and other organic vegetables, but he once was a teacher in Toronto. We have an old van that helps us in delivering the harvest, that is one of the few times that Nathan gives me some contact with other people.

My father is a little different from other parents, he is special. I like to think that fate brought us together, because only he could protect me, care of me. And I have to admit that taking care of me give a bit of work. He, on the other hand, disagrees. Nathan believes he is cursed and always says I'm his only redemption. The paranormal nature of my father never scared me, not even his diet scared me. Indeed, the fear was the exact opposite of how I felt. I am simply fascinated by the supernatural - a legacy from Renee, I think. Becoming a werewolf was my major goal, since I can remember at least. A fact that always bothered Nathan. I had already made several requests to Nathan - I have done some blackmail too - but Nathan never gave up. For him, there is nothing in me which could be improved, because in his mind I was his "perfect" Angel.

I was adopted by Nathan, after my mother died during my birth. Although I was not really the fruit of their love, Nathan always loved me as such. When I was little, I used to ask Nathan about my mother. He always told me that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever known; I could see love in his eyes. He told me how they met, but despite his great ability to act, I knew those memories hurt Nathan, so I made the questions less frequent until one day they stopped. Nathan and my mother, Renée, met in Vancouver, when she traveled to search for lost relatives, something about psychic abilities and witchcraft in her family. My mother was a very curious person and irritatingly restless - Nathan used to say.

The day of my seventeenth birthday was coming. And although I never liked gifts, I knew this would be an unforgettable year. Nathan had promised to take me to Canada, to know the city where he lived for so long and met my mother. To be honest, what encouraged me most was the journey itself. I had never left the state, let alone the country. I was ecstatic and looking forward to these holidays. The excitement in my eyes really bothered Nathan. For him, I never even come out from inside the house. Nathan was obsessed with my safety and said that by going out around the world was a terrible idea for those who should hide. He knew that if others of his kind knew about my existence and how much I knew about them, I was doomed. And I knew it was true: "Only one more reason for you to turn me, right father?" "Angelique Marie Fischer! We will not have this conversation! You know what I think about it and will not change my opinion", said Nathan on our way to the airport. "But dad, you know it's the only way to ..." "That's enough Angel! If you will start with this blackmail of yours again, I think it is better to stay at home, don't you agree?" "Ok, ok! Already quit!" I muttered.

We arrived in Toronto on September 5th. Nathan wanted us to be in Montreal for my birthday, but before he had planned a tour of other cities in Canada. We rented a car and visit all the small towns around Ottawa. When we finally arrived at Quebec we stayed in a small hotel, located in the old avenue Wilfrid Hamel. I was exhausted, but my stomach would not let me rest. So we decided to go out and look for a restaurant. We went by bus this time. We were in Auclair Boulevard when Nathan stopped, was static. He looked surprised at something across the street. "What's wrong, father?" I asked.

Suddenly, Nathan grabbed my arm and started running desperately "Dad? Father? Nathan! What happened? Why are we running?" "Be quiet, my daughter, just run!" He replied.

By the time we reached the hotel, I was almost fainting - I was not fast enough or even have physical form for so much effort and speed. Nathan started to pack our luggage, or rather, began to throw everything into the bags, without saying a word. "Nathan, please? Tell me what's going on" nothing, it seemed that I was not even there "Dad?" Then I cried. Nathan stopped, as if out of a trance and looked serious. The fear was all I could see in his eyes "Angel, my dear, we have to leave! We need to get out of here as soon as possible! Before they find us and..."

The intercom buzzed. Nathan was static again. The intercom buzzed again. When I leaned over to attend, Nathan was faster "Yes?" He said politely "Who? Ahh, yes, yes. Ask him to wait, I'm going and I'll be in the lobby shortly".

**NPOV Nathan**

How could I be so reckless, so irresponsible? How did I not foresee that this would happen? Destiny always stuck with me, and now, certainly would not be different! I should have taken more care. I should have protected Angel! It was what I was here for, to take care and protect Angel. My Angel.

"Angel, my daughter, I need you to trust me again. I do not deserve your trust ... I do not deserve to have you in my life, but now it's too late to regret it" I said trying to compose myself before facing Giacomo. "Dad, I do not understand. What's happening?"

"Angel, you should listen to me, at least this time, you should hear me and do as I ask you, okay?" I pleaded. "But ..." Angel said confused, almost crying. "Honey, I'm coming down and talk with an old ... friend (the word friend does not fit in that context, but it was all I could find) I need you to stay in this room and wait until I return"

I still had no idea what I would do, but Angel should stay out of the reach of his eyes (and claws). "Promise me you'll do what I'm asking you, Angel! I need you to promise me and in return I promise you I will explain everything" "Yes father, I'll stay here. But, please ..." "I'll be fine, nothing will happen. Wait for me."

The old hotel elevator seemed too slow for me. I decided to take the stairs. In a heartbeat I was in the hall and saw Giacomo at the entrance. He was leaning against the door with a cigarette dangling in his mouth half smiling "Well, well, my old friend Nathan!" Giacomo greeted me maliciously. "Good night, Giacomo. Long time no see. It's good to see you again!" I said politely. "Is it, Nate? It was not the impression I had when you ran that way..." I smiled "Well, I had company ... actually I _have_ company. I know that you can understand" "Sure! I see that you remain discreet as always" Giacomo said suspecting something. "I like privacy, that's all. And I prefer to savor every step of the process." I bluff. "AHAHHH!" an evil laugh reverberated from Giacomo throat "I did not know that you had acquired a taste for seduction games, Nate!" "I found that a bit of mystery always makes things easier" I said. Giacomo is not easily fooled. I had to silence him once and for all. I had to kill him; this was the only way to keep Angel safe.

"Yes, yes, that's true. But tell me Nate, what brings you back to Canada? Where have you been in recent years? Jean Vincent misses "very" much your absence." At that moment I realized that Giacomo - the bastard – would be missed by someone and that sooner or later they would come looking for him. And if they had only a suspicion of my presence here, the whole effort would be futile. "Listen Giacomo, why don't we continue this conversation in a more private location?" I said, gesturing toward the receptionist who was watching us with curiosity. "Of course! We can go to the pier ..." Giacomo wanted to continue the conversation. "Excuse me my old friend! But as I said before I have company tonight and... I have to take some arrangements later. For discretion matters only, if you know what I mean" "Oh Nate! Of course you do! No doubt this is the most annoying part of the game, isn't that?" "Yes, but in short, much needed" I said gritting my teeth in a weak smile. "Tomorrow then? At the pier, ten o'clock. Is it good for you?" Giacomo asked. "Perfect. Ten o'clock. Good night, Giacomo." "Good night, friend! Well, I know you will have a great night!"

I waited until Giacomo disappeared in the dark night and only then went to the bedroom. When I met Angel, she was leaning on the arms of the couch watching peacefully a movie. "Angel? Why did you not do the bags?" I asked puzzled. "I did not know if we would go away, father. I thought it'd be a little more. Maybe we had to stay a little longer now." "And why you thought we would?" I asked curious. "Oh, Dad, now that we were discovered, the only solution is the transformation..." "No, no, no! Stop already with this, Angel! I don't want to hear the rest!" - I cried really angry this time.

"But what do you have in mind anyway? Do you really think there is another solution? Or you do not even care if I die? Is that it? You prefer me to die to change me, right?" Angel told me with tears in her eyes. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I expected to find Angel distressed and desperate, but here I am in front of this stubborn girl that even facing imminent danger finds the strength to blackmail me! "We will not have this conversation again, Angel. Pack your things now!" "I want…" "Now! Angel!" I said with a harsh tone.

Instantly, I picked up the phone and called the airport looking for the first flight to the United States. After much persuasion I finally managed to change the flight for Angel. It would be very tiring, with various connections and long holding hours, but at least she would be away and safe. For now...

The sun was not yet born when I left Angel in the departure lounge of the airport and watched as the plane took off. I returned to the hotel to prepare me for the meeting with Giacomo. At ten o'clock, I was on the pier as we combined. I watched the waves that seemed so riots as my mind was. "Good morning Nate!" Giacomo welcomed taking me out of the trance. "Hello Giacomo" I replied. "So how was your night?" "Good, as always" I lied, that was one of the worst nights I had in my entire existence. "Very good Nate. I must confess that when Theodore and Janet told us about..." My instinct was preparing my body for the attack. "You all right, Nate?" Giacomo interrupted me again.

"Ah, yes, yes, you were saying?" "Well, on our last visit to the United States, we met Theodore and Janet. They told us about that little "accident" of yours!" He laughed sarcastically. "Oh, did they!" I nodded my hands in claws under the coat. "I knew you would not resist for much longer! I told Jean that you were not that disturbed, not so to exchange us for that pet of yours!"

I felt my muscles tighten at the mere mention of Renee name, but kept my composure and said: "Ah, Theodore said that, then?" "But it is obvious that yes! He knows that can not keep secrets from the family! But I tell you Nate, Jean was not happy to hear that after you kill that human you decided to self flagellate further. Theodore told us how guilty you felt and fled to hide your shame. But guilt, Nate? And shame? Ashamed of what?" "I am not able to explain why I felt so, Giacomo. And also do not like to be remembering those days" the pain of losing Renée was too strong for me, which seemed shame for Giacomo. "I understand, my friend! But I really think you need to spend more time with us. Family always helps, you know?" "Yes, I'll be back when I'm ready, thank you" I said mumbling. "I know you will" Giacomo responded really moved.

We talked for a while. Giacomo told some news and other unimportant things and no doubt he would continue so for a long time. When I interrupted him: "Giacomo, I'm sorry friend, but my flight leaves in an hour and I must go now". He almost looked disappointed and said "But you already have to go? To where?" "I'm going back to the United States, this place really is not for me" I said smiling. "Okay. But let me at least accompany you to the airport". I did not want to be one more minute near that damn bastard. And his presence will certainly prevent me from calling Angel to tell her that I was going home. But I had to accept and endure this torture for a little longer.

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	5. Chapter 4 Sudden Changes

After two hours of delay, the flight finally landed in New Orleans. I had made several connections to get home as quickly as possible, but everything seemed to go wrong. I was electric and desperate. As soon as I got to the landing room I saw a telephone kiosk and ran to call Angel. The phone rang several times, but there was no answer. Despair took over me. I had a million thoughts and all led to my greatest fear: Angel might be dead. Was Giacomo faster than me? Does he already had contacted Jean and the other Loup Garou and told them about our meeting in Canada? Did Angel get lost on her way home? Or had she disobeyed me and returned to Toronto to look for me? Where could that girl be?

I could not wait any longer. I had already waited too long; I had to go back to Angel right away. At the airport gate there was a fleet of cabs waiting for the passengers, eager for the next race. But I could not bear such a slow pace of those old and outdated cars. I decided to change, because that was the quickest way to get home and somehow it always calmed me. I really did not like to use my skills for nothing extra. But my situation was critical and I had to use all the time still available.

When I got home, I looked carefully for any sign of invasion, any unusual smell which could indicate that Angel could be in danger. But found nothing. I went to the kitchen and saw that everything was clean and tidy as usual. On the table, there was a piece of fresh bread resting on the basket. But no sign of Angel. I went up to her room and saw the bed tidy as ever. In the bathroom, the shower was still wet. I went to the garage and noticed that the van was gone. Angel knows that I do not like when she drives it. But why on earth she would have left home when I told her specifically to wait for me?

A few moments passed and then I could hear the loud noise of the old van engine far way. I could hear the march jam when Angel missed the curve on the garage entry. With some difficulty, she finally managed to park in the driveway. I was waiting at the kitchen door impatiently, "How many times do I have to tell you that you do not have permission to take the van?"

"Daddy!" Angel said throwing the bags and hugging me, "I missed you!"

"Oh, honey! My dear daughter, I'm sorry! I missed you too! But I was very worried when you did not answer the phone and I almost had a cardiac arrest when I did not found you at home!"

"Cardiac arrest? You? As if it is possible!" Angel said as she laughed of my sarcasm, "I went to the market. The pantry was pleading for some attention, you know?"

"Of course, my dear." I nodded while reaching the shopping bags and placed them on the table, "I understand."

Angel began to store and clean up as usual. I felt a tremendous grip while trying to work out how to tell her that we would not be at home to make use of those shopping, "Angel?" I called.

"Yes, father?"

"We, uh... well, we have to leave, honey."

"Again? But you just got home!"

"I know, baby…"

"Where? And why?" She asked bleakly.

"Well, first I want to tell you what happened back in Canada after you left."

"Okay then…" She said nonchalantly, "Why don't you start while I prepare my dinner?"

"I think it should be better if we sit in the living room." Angel noticed the seriousness of the matter and we followed to the sofa. Then I started, "We can no longer stay here, because..." I said as I sat beside her and embraced her with a tight hug, "Because an old comrade of mine, Giacomo, found us. He is a Loup Garou and he wanted to talk to me. I could not risk put you in danger again. Do you understand?"

"I don't know, Dad. Why are you so afraid of them? And what kind of risk I could possibly take? "

"Baby, I know Giacomo and I know what he would be willing to do to please Jean…" By the look on her face, I could tell Angel was lost; so I had no alternative other than tell her the truth, "They would kill you, if they knew how you know about us."

"But why?"

"Honey, you are a human and know too much about our world. For them, you are nothing but food…"

"Oh! I…" Angel hesitated for a moment, "I never realized that."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but –"

"That's okay, Dad." She interrupted me, "It makes sense."

"Does it?" I asked surprised by her coolness.

"Well, you guys are predators, aren't you? And I… well, we are the hunt. I mean, humans are weak and there are plenty of us out there, right?" Angel asked calmly, "So, it makes sense."

"Oh, baby! That's not what I meant! I mean… that's true, I know. But, you see… there is the first and the most important rule, the Supreme Law."

"Supreme Law?"

"Do you remember those stories I used to tell you when you were little?"

"Which one?"

"Those about our great enemies…"

"The vampires?"

"Yes, baby. The vampires."

"What about them?"

"Many, many years ago, there was a great war between our species. It was very harsh and painful for both sides; many of us and of them fell. But, at the end, we lost! After that, we were hunted by the vampires for centuries, and the few of us that left fled and hid, just waiting for the right moment for the revenge."

"They still exist?"

"The vampires?" I asked and Angel just nodded, "Yes, they do, baby. And they still outnumber us."

"But what vampires have to do with us or Giacomo, Dad?"

"Angel, baby? You have to look from the werewolf perspective… you are the prize!"

"You mean…?"

"You are the game, baby! The gold, for both species. And you realize that secret is the key for us, don't you? In other words, we must keep incognito. From the humans and also from the leeches."

"I see. But, if we just could talk to Jean… explain that I'm not a treat. And maybe, if we tell them that I want to become one of you…"

"No, Angel. You won't become a werewolf! Ever!"

"Daddy! Please?"

"NO! I've said already! Besides, there is no point, the Loup Garou don't make exceptions."

"But, what are we going to do then?"

"Do you understand why we can not live here anymore?" Angel waved, almost in tears, "We have to go to Seattle to look for some friends of mine." I said trying to bring serenity back on her sweet face.

"Seattle? Why?"

"Yes. Seattle, baby." I immediately remembered the newspaper headline that I read in the departure lounge on our way to Canada, when all this horror seemed distant and surreal – **Epidemic Murder Continues in Seattle - Police has no leads. **A wave of violent murders was sweeping Seattle. The victims seemed chosen randomly and the crime scenes were always clean of any clues that could lead to a suspect. A shiver ran down my body while I pondered if this would be the best place to take Angel. But I knew that this was the only solution.

"How long Nathan?" Angel interrupted my thoughts, "how long will we have to stay away from home?" She said when I did not answer.

"I do not know."

"But why should we go? What will we do there?"

"Well, we have to look for Theodore and Janet Leaf. Do you remember when I told you about them, right?"

"Yes, the doctor one, the werewolf physician and his wife ... my sponsors. But you have not spoken with them! By the way, you had never spoken with them since I came into your life…" A pang of guilt ran through the Angel eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't be like that! I have my own reasons to not contact the Leafs before, and you have nothing to do with it, do you hear me? But now I can not afford to feel shame. They are the only ones who can help us and I know that Theodore and Janet would never deny me that."

"Help? How so? I do not understand."

"I still don't know, but Theodore will, I'm sure. The fact is that we must leave home."

"You mean we can no longer live here?" then Angel began to yell, "We have to run away now? We have lived hidden all this years! Isn't that enough? All my life, so far from any human contact, isn't that enough either? We have to flee and leave everything we have achieved so far? Leave our house?"

"Angel, I'm sorry" I said, trying to apologize.

"NO! That's enough, Father. I'm not going to put up with it anymore. We're not going to hide again! You have to change me _now_! It's the only way we can address them as equals and end this bullshit once and for all!" Angel said with hatred in her eyes, something I had never seen before.

"Angel, sweetie, I said that this will never happen to you. And even the threat of Jean can not make me change my mind"

"What? You can't be serious! Why do you have to be so stubborn, Nathan?" I could tell Angel was furious; she never called me Nathan, unless she was really angry, "Don't you see that this is the only solution?"

"No! This is not the only solution, Angel. That is exactly why we need to find Theodore. He is the only one that can help us now"

"Father, that's crazy! I do not agree with that"

That would be a long discussion and it would lead to nothing, as usual. But we had no time to lose, so I got up and said, "We are leaving, Angel. And we are leaving right now!" I made my way to the kitchen to make some calls arranging our departure, "Pack your things, Angel!"

"No, I will not!" she said arrantly this time, it really made me quite angry.

"Oh, yes you will, young lady! Even if I have to tie you up and drag you to Seattle! So if I was you, I would stop complain and begin to pack right away!" she grunted loudly and then sighed, climbing the stairs and knocking the doors hardly in her way.

I needed some money for the trip. I do not know how long it would take until everything comes back to normal; or if things would ever return to normal. I went to the city to get some extra cash. During those years I had not done a lot of economy, only a small savings fund for emergencies, and a modest fund for Angel's college. I did not like having to use it, but this really was an emergency.

On the way back I passed by a few restaurants and grocery stores for those who I supplied vegetables to tell them I was going away and leave a false trail by saying that I was moving to Los Angeles to take care for a sick sister. When I came back I met Angel preparing some snacks for the trip. Her mood had not improved yet, but at least she was working. I had achieved some forged documents for both of us a few years ago, and I remembered grateful for this small precaution that I took. At least one thing I had done right.

I drove us to the airport and parked the old van. Angel was very sad to leave everything she knew as home, not knowing when we would come back or _if_ we would come back.

The flight to Seattle arrived on time and we boarded without any delay. In a few hours we were landing. I decided to rent a car to carry Angel more comfortably and have more mobility and speed to Theodore home.

When we reached the place where the Leaf's house should be, all we found was a commercial building that was in its place. The city of Seattle had changed a lot since my last visit, seventeen years ago. I went to the hospital where Theodore used to work, but found nothing. Theodore and Janet were no longer working at the hospital. All I could find with the moody receptionist was that they had moved to Atlanta seven years ago, leaving no address, telephone number or any contact that could help me.

I was lost and no longer knew what to do. Suddenly, I remembered of Forks. Theodore could have moved to Forks to be able to do his investigations about those old myths that we both were interested in the past or might have made some contacts that might indicate his whereabouts. Then it was... Forks. I shall return to Forks...

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	6. Chapter 5 Forks

Forks Washington. One place I did not want to go back. A place that brought back so many painful memories of a time that almost destroyed me. The guilt, the shame for what I did when I kidnapped Angel and took her with me to escape the pain. Then there was the possibility of finding Renée again. Would she and Charlie still be living in Forks? And if they saw Angel would they recognize her? And if Angel found out what I had done and decided to stay with her family? I could not leave her to mere humans! Weak and helpless, they would not be able to protect her, if necessary. I had to be very careful to not make any mistakes and take no risks of having hatred from my daughter for the rest of my life.

We stopped in Port Angeles to rest. Angel had to eat something that was not potato chips and soda, and really needed a good night's sleep. Port Angeles was a safe place, far enough from Charlie and Renee and close enough that I could turn and run to look for Theodore.

At night when Angel finally fell asleep, I decided it was time to go to Forks. I changed and followed the path through the woods that connected the two cities. The forest surrounding Forks was really old and certainly home to a mystical air that sang very well with the old legends of giant wolves - part of local belief. To my luck and surprise, Forks had not changed at all. The same streets, the same houses, the city was still damp and cloudy as in my memory.

Find the city hospital was not difficult. But finding the courage to face Theodore again was excruciating. I stole someone baby, someone who I swore to love and protect. And take my crime would not be easy. Even more when I see the disappointment in Theodore eyes. But Theodore and Janet had forgiven me. I was sure, because that was the only plausible explanation for the lie that they told to the Loup Garou. They told Jean that I had killed Renee and fled in shame. Theodore and Janet lied to protect me, risked their own lives to protect me. I did not deserve their pity, their friendship. I had lied, stolen and destroyed a family. Even though I was not worthy of such loyalty, I was willing to ask for their help once again. Angel was my life now and I would do anything to keep her safe.

A heavy snowfall had reached Forks a few weeks ago, but that particular night was clear and mild - which resulted in less movement at the hospital. After a long moment of hesitation, I finally managed to enter the waiting room. The receptionist was on the phone and I thought it would be polite to sit and wait until she could meet me - maybe if I was nice she would be willing to help and give me the information I was seeking. While waiting, I saw the newspaper and fell a relief through my body while reading the headline of the day:

**SEATTLE**** SAFE AGAIN. THE CITY ENJOYS TWO WEEKS WITHOUT THE BRUTAL MURDERS.**

I never wanted to save the world. But I did not like knowing that people were killed with cruelty and so little time. Those crimes in Seattle aroused my curiosity. For the short time it occurred and also the apparent "clean" in the sites that it supposedly occurred. It was so familiar to me, because I knew that this was the way we werewolves were leaving the remains of our meals.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist said interrupting my concentration "Yes, Miss?" "Strauss. Beth Strauss" "Well, Miss. Strauss I'm looking for an old friend who has worked in this hospital and I wonder if you could help me. I really would appreciate it "I kept a polite tone suggesting a flirtation "His name was Theodore. Dr. Theodore Leaf, do you know him?" "Hmm, Leaf? Dr. Leaf? Yes, yes, I think I remember him. I was an intern here when he left without explanation. I remember the sadness and disappointment of everyone in the hospital when he left us. He really was a great man. But we were not let on hand for a long time, you know? Dr. Carlisle soon moved to Forks and started working here. Dr. Carlisle was really a godsend! A holy man! I think that even better than Dr. Leaf. But you must understand that some of this information is confidential, is not it?" "Of course! I would not want to cause you problems... and absolutely no way I could hurt you, Miss. Strauss, but look..."

A pungent odor invaded my nostrils forcing me to stop my attacks. I could recognize that smell. It burned my throat to the point where my muscles involuntarily contract, getting ready for the attack. Was a vampire. A nasty odor that could only come from a vampire. I tried to stay calm and kept leaning on the balcony facing the eyes of Beth, but was aware of any movement that would indicate an attack. Did not want to expose humans to a more frightening reality that existed around them. Unfortunately, my instincts led me to believe that a confrontation was inevitable. A soft voice caught me by surprise "Any problem Beth?" "No, Dr. Carlisle, everything is fine. This gentleman…" Beth hesitated "Nathan" I completed "Yes, Mr. Nathan is looking for a friend and thought I could help him. But as I was saying such information is confidential and I..." "I can understand ... I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I said before Beth could finish.

I got up and stood to leave when the vampire turned to me "Maybe I could help you, Mr. Nathan. Why don't you accompany me to my room so we can talk?" The confrontation was imminent, it was obvious "Yes" I said dry and followed him.

When we turned the aisle toward the private rooms - away from Beth's prying eyes - I could feel my muscles twitching causing a wave of heat radiated by my members. Small and light convulsions crossed my body. I was about to turn when the doctor vampire turned and said "Stay calm. I do not look for a confrontation with you! Particularly here! In my workplace. Relax child and you'll be fine. I promise"

That voice. That smell. Those words. I knew him! I had met this strange vampire before. My memory kicked centuries back and arrived at my first memory, the night of my creation "You!" I said in an accusatory tone "It was you! You are the reason for all this! You allowed me to transform to this monster I am today! You sentenced me to this eternal torture! This is your entire fault!" The vampire could not understand my words, my complaints. He began to pull away defensively "I do not understand child! I can not have changed you to this! Not even by accident! You do not know what I am? Do you not know what my poison is?" "Oh, I know! I know very well what your venom can create! Your toxin, like mine, has the power to perpetuate our species! But it was not your poison I ordered! It was your cruelty that took my life!"

The vampire kept static in its position of defense, but I could see the doubt in his face. So I continued to face him "1576. Romania. Gotland Forest. I was that young dying boy that you left on the floor! You let the poison in my blood spread through my body. Miserable blood sucker! Damn you! You could have finished with that pain and saved my soul, but you allowed the devil take it away forever!" "Oh!" Was all that came out of the mouth of that damn vampire "I...? I do not... I do not..." "Shut up" I cried, "I could not even remember where we were at all; all I wanted was to kill that monster. Revenge for all the misfortunes that he allowed happen to me. Then Beth appeared frightened "Is everything okay, Dr. Carlisle? Do you want me to call the security?" "No Beth, it's okay. This gentleman here and I are just talking. Thank you. Please go back to the reception and I will call you if I need" Carlisle said, but Beth has static, concerned about the apparent discussion.

"Listen child..." "I'm not a child!" I snapped. "I'm sorry, Nathan. Why don't we finish this conversation in my office?" Knowing that Beth was not resign, both of us composed our position and I followed him into the room. He opened the door and invited me in - that seemed a polite vampire - I agreed and went inside. Before closing the door, Carlisle said "Do not worry, Beth, I'm fine. Thank you"

Carlisle walked slowly to the window, as if to emphasize his words "Nathan" he started "I never wanted to cause any harm to you... but if I did, all I can tell you now is that it was not intentional. That night when I left you alone in the woods I thought I was saving your life. I did not want my ... colleagues to finish you. I see now that I made a mistake. But understand, this was never my intention"

That vampire was really different. I could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. I felt that, even if unlikely, that vampire - Carlisle - was ... Carlisle was good. It was then that I realized what he had spoken. The hurt I felt. I was transferring the guilt I felt I someone who I even knew. I understood at that moment, I was solely responsible for all the mistakes I had committed, all the crimes and deaths. I blame him because it was easier than admit that I was the culprit. I had made choices that led me to this situation. I had made the wrong choices all from the beginning. And Carlisle had nothing to do with it. Then I remembered Angel. I would never have known Angel or Renée. If I was not what I am today. I would never have found my Angel and lived the happiest years and more complete than I had in my entire existence. And now, if Angel was in danger, I was the one responsible! I was not able to protect her. And even worse I was the cause of this danger. I had caused this entire nightmare to her. I could not find Theodore and was giving up search for a spark when a light hit my mind:

"Listen, you blood s ... Carlisle. I beg your pardon for the way I acted. I can understand why you left me there that night. And I believe that if the situation were reversed, I probably would have done the same for you. So, I'm sorry and thanks, I think" Carlisle seemed more relaxed with my words and allowed himself to sit. We were face to face. Only a few inches away from each other. Separated only by a small table. I then continued "But you must understand all the inconvenience it caused me" Carlisle bowed his head as a gesture of shame which made me feel a huge regret for take advantage of the situation and his apparent good heart "I believe that today we are both in a situation highly unlikely and I can say too embarrassing. But I will confess that I'm desperate and so I find myself obliged to ask you a favor..."

Carlisle now looked directly into my eyes and I could see his willingness to compensate me somehow. That was my last chance and I promised myself I would not lose it.

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	7. Chapter 6 Separations

It was still dark when I awoke. It must still be night. The same night that Nathan had put me in bed and cover me - I remember his sweet words asking me to rest and a soft kiss on my forehead, like he used to do when I was a child.

I had fainted while still in the car. All I remember was seeing an old hotel along the road and hear Nathan saying that we would make a stop. I was still too confused and couldn't really decide if I was awake or still dreaming. Those strange images of huge beasts misshapen and angry chasing me through a dark and unknown forest while looking for Nathan, still seemed very real to me. I opened my eyes and instinctively looked through the drab hotel room that we had to stay. No sign of Nathan. A chill ran down my spine as if anticipating the worst. Nathan had left me. Immediately, my mind tried to calm me: no, no, he would never do that! But then, where was he?

After a few minutes I finally managed to control my legs and was slowly returning to control the rest of my body. It answered me and then I stood up. I looked for a message. Anything to indicate that Nathan would return soon, but there was nothing. Only a few pieces of old clothes I had packed for the trip, my bag and some money that was on the bedside table. What should I do now? Where to start searching for my father? Where he would be? Why had he left me here alone, with no message or explanation? Immediately I remembered that I did not know anyone here. Actually I do not know anyone anywhere! All I had was Nathan and now he was gone. What would I do?  
Alone and in a place unknown - I did not know where was that place. I felt my breathing becoming heavier. The place started spinning and my legs seemed not able to handle much more pressure and were about to collapse when a gentle tap on the door brought me back. I stopped. The surprise made me static. It could be Nathan! But he does not need to knock before entering! But who could it be? There was no one who knew of our presence here. Nathan had been very careful not to let any clues that would indicate or to denounce our destination. The soft knock at the door again and then a voice: "Angel?"

Oh, my God! He knows my name! I do not know that voice! Has Nathan been discovered? Is Nathan dead and his killer came looking for me? "Angel? I know you're there!" The unknown voice called me again "Do not worry, please. My name is Carlisle Cullen and come at the request of Nathan. Angel?" he said trying to calm her. Nathan? The stranger knew Nathan? And Nathan asked a stranger came to see me? Carlisle Cullen? My father never told me about this man. I had never heard that name before. No, it could not be true! Nathan was too careful and never asked for help to a stranger.

"Listen to me my dear" the stranger said when not answered "I understand you are scared. But you need to hear me out. I have here a letter from your father and will pass it under the door. Nathan knew that you would not hear me and not trust me, so he wrote this letter" A large white envelope appeared at the doorway. I reached and I recognize Nathan's handwriting. It was intended to me "Read the letter Angel. I'll be here when you finished" the strange messenger told me.

I opened the envelope. I pulled its contents and began to read what could be the last words that my father had for me. The first page was only a small letter and the rest seemed to be pages torn from an old diary, the diary that Nathan had always carried, I remembered it well, I had asked him about it once and all he had told me was that it wasn't time to tell me yet. The note itself read:

_"__DEAR ANGEL,_

_I'm sorry for having to say goodbye to you this way. But this is the only way to resolve this situation we got into. I do not know if you can forgive me for everything I did__, all the harm I have caused you and more. Shame and repentance are all I feel now, but it is too late._

_My __darling daughter, if after reading this letter and discover the truth about your past, you can still love me anyway or at least you still feel a little sorry for your poor father, I beg you Angel, please, accept the this man help. His name is Carlisle and he promised to take care of you. Not quite the kind of protection I wanted for you, but somehow I know you'll be safe while in his care._

_I need you to know how important you are to me. I love you, __sweetheart! Always have! From the moment I saw you until the last day of my life. And that was the only reason I was motivated to do what I did with you. Please forgive me daughter.  
_

_I'm leaving __you now because I know that this is the best way for you to follow. I know you will be safer away from me. You should move on, always! You must go threw your life without me, without any further interference on my part._

_You will forever be the reason of all for me._

_"I'm sorry, Angel! I'm sorry for everything. "_

_Love daddy._

Tears began to flow from my eyes prevented me from continuing to read. My hands have not responded more and shook so that caused me pain. A complete stranger would take care of me. My father had abandoned me. I gave up and dropped on to the cold and dirty floor. All my body wanted to do was fall into a thousand pieces. All I could think was "Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? What did I do wrong? ". That's when I remembered the other sheets in the envelope. Perhaps they could tell me. Maybe they could prove that Nathan had not really party, this would be only a temporary separation.

Somehow, I found the strength to reach the rest of the letter of Nathan and I began to read. I could see that those pages had been handled over and over again and yellowish complained that they were quite old. There, Nathan recalled the days that anticipated my birth. The joy he felt when meeting Renée. And then his anguish of not being able to help her. Forks? Nathan had been in Forks? And… Charlie? Who was Charlie? My mother was married and her husband had been named Charlie?

I always knew that Nathan was not my biological father, but it never was very important to me. But now my father had a name. Charlie… And Isabella? The first baby? How so? _I_ was Renee's first baby! _The only baby_! I continued to read those words as if discovering a new world. As if they contained the secret of another life. A life that should have been mine. If not for Nathan stealing me away.

I got lost in time. There was so much information that my brain could not bear any longer. Everything looked like a bad taste movie - meaningless and surreal. The exhaustion caused by the tension of recent days seemed to finally exert its effect on me. I was so tired that I could no longer discern the letters from each other. Everything was becoming a big blur of ink on paper. I felt my eyes closing. My conscience was giving up and pulling me into the darkness. Cold. Deep. And lonely darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER RE POSTED AND SUPER BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL JADE YOUNG.**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	8. Chapter 7 Acquainted Part I

Angel is taken by Carlisle to the Cullens' house. She is warmly received by Esme and Alice, but Rosalie does not seem so willing to receive the new score of her family.

I opened my eyes and looked around carefully. White walls surrounded me and I felt disoriented, I had no idea where that place was. I slipped my fingers through the cotton sheets - so soft and silky - they were not at all familiar to me. But again, there was nothing familiar there. I had absolutely no memory of what had happened. The silence of that place, the fear and my usual anxiety mingled all together, I felt lightheaded, and everything started spinning, I was panicking. Then I lay down looking around the room once more, trying to calm down, but my body was stiff, as if I had slept for a long time.

"Honey, I fear for her. She looks so fragile," I heard a woman's voice softly saying throw the door.

My arms and legs seemed made of jelly and my head seemed to split into two. I forced myself to sit down - slowly at first. I moved my legs to the side of the bed, closed my eyes tight trying not to faint again. Suddenly I noticed a movement at the door. She hesitated when she entered. It would be someone who I could trust? "Oh! Sweat child, you finally woke up!" she said with a big smile on her face. Her voice had a sound like anything I had ever heard in my life. Her amber eyes were full of joy to see me. Her skin was so white, just like white snow. She had brown hair that shone in the sunlight and she moved so slowly. She looked like a dream, a princess or maybe a fairy in a dream. And her face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

My mind was full of images and words that did not make any sense. It was like a book that I needed to read, but a lot of pages were missing. "Are you okay? How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, taking me off the glimpse her figure had caused me. Suddenly I was back to the white room again. I looked into her beautiful, now curious eyes. "Uh, I do not know. I think I'm fine," I said, "I do not remember how I got here. Ahnnn… Where am I? Where is Nathan?" I started throwing questions, searching desperately for an answer. "Be calm, my dear. Do not be alarmed, we'll take care of you now. That's all you need to know." "But where is Nathan and who are you?" I cried with anger, tears already close. The beautiful woman came and sat on the bed, a little closer this time, "Angel, you don't need to be afraid. We'll take good care of you, I promise." she said softly, touching my arm gently.

Her touch was cold and I shivered. The texture of her skin seemed wrong. It was good, but there was something different about the texture that I could not recognize. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Esme and my husband is Carlisle, the one who brought you up here," she said putting my hand under hers. I had to control my shaking with her casual touch. She pretended not to notice my reaction.

I was eager to learn more about that strange woman. And Carlisle, the mysterious messenger sent by Nathan to help me. Maybe they could take me to Daddy or tell me anything about his sudden departure. "Hello there," another strong voice said opening the door. It was a male voice this time, Carlisle; I suspected but had no idea of his appearance. He was a handsome man, blonde and young, Carlisle's honey-colored eyes were a lighter shade than Esme. His skin looked like a blanket; clean, fresh and white, "Oh, dear! You're awake! How are you feeling?" "How should I feel?" I asked already irritated by the lack of responses. "Are you in pain?" Carlisle asked, ignoring my bad mood and approached to touch my forehead. I turned away, "My head fells like it will explode." "Oh, this is bad," Esme said with a worried look. "Take this and drink this, they should help," Carlisle reached out his hand and handed me two white dots, "just painkillers, honey!" "Ah, okay. Thanks," I said taking the pills to my mouth and the cup of water in my hand.

"Maybe a good bath would help you relax; I could prepare one for you. Would you like that?" Esme asked in anticipation. "Yeah, a bath would be great!" I said, feeling an immense need to change those weird clothes. Esme smiled and vanished like a blur. How can she move so fast? I must have hit my head or something like that, it's simply not possible. I decided to ignore that and I got up, following her with caution. The bathroom was huge and I gasped when I entered. Everything was so tasty, bright and looked like new. In the corner was a white robe, refined as the rest, I recognized my old jeans and my faded black T-shirt. I felt a relief and tried to disguise, but Esme decipher, "my daughter Alice chose some clothes that could fit you. But I thought you would be more comfortable with something familiar," she said with a shy smile on her lips.

At that moment the bedroom door opened again and a jumpy girl showed up. She had the same white skin of Esme, but her hair was short and misaligned framing her delicate face and her sweet eyes, she looked at me with curiosity and clear excitement, "Oh! The similarity is remarkable!" said the girl. "Alice!" Esme called apologizing. Carlisle had already disappeared from the room. "Humm... Hello?" I said to Alice, looking with a bit of shame. "Oh! Finally Angel! I thought you would never wake up!" she replied with a grin as she approached me.

"Oh! Alice," Esme said with disapproval in her tone, "Alice was too excited and it was almost impossible stop her from waking you up, Angel." Even before I could compose myself Alice began to push me back into the bathroom while chattered "Come on now, you need a good bath. So, get into the shower and wash everything very well, do you hear me? We must get this awful smell off! Wash your hair with this and then rinse it with this other one. Use this to rub your body and make sure to wash every bit carefully, but do not let the water too hot; it could dehydrate your skin. Oh! And don't forget the moisturizer. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to pick you up," then she hopped out of the huge bathroom and vanished as a blur before I had the chance to thank her.

I approached the sink and did my best to gently slide the bottles; I did not want to screw up those fancy things. Then I opened the shower door and turned the water on, my body was relaxing slowly and I could stay there for hours and hours. I took the shampoo and unsuccessfully tried to untwine the knots of my hair. It was impossibly messy so I gave up. Alice said something about my smell; I thought it was rude, but I wanted to make sure no smell had left. Suddenly a soft knock broke me, "finished?" "Yes, I'm ready," I said turning the water off. "The towel is on the counter. I'll let you dry, but do not forget the moisturizer!" the door clicked.

I have to admit, I felt much better. I leaned over the sink to rub my hand on the tarnished mirror so I could see my reflection. I gasped when I realize how darker the dark shadows under my eyes were, almost purple, and my skin was whiter than normal. My brown hair was a mess; locks hung down to my shoulders and looked like a bird's nest. I was wearing my clothes without moisturizing; those sticky things were too annoying. They knocked on the door.

"Are you ready now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I guess." – I said leaving the bathroom.

Esme was waiting for me, and again a smile on her beautiful face, but Alice had disapproval on hers.

"These are not the clothes I chose for you. Humm, the same stubbornness... the same bad taste! At least use these sandals! Or do you prefer to be barefoot?" - She said shaking her head, truly offended.

"Come on, come on! They are dying of curiosity!" Alice said a little more satisfied. Then she turned and headed for the stairs. I went after her. Alice took me to a large and clear room. All the furniture was elegant, the carpets in a varied shade of white. In the corner, beside the grand piano was a couch. Alice indicated with her hands that I should sit. I obeyed and immediately felt a light blanket wrapped around me. It was the maternal Esme that had appeared out of nowhere. I felt a deep affection for that woman always so kind and gentle. She looked like something I always wanted. Esme looked like a... mother! I gave her a broad smile trying to thank.

I do not know how it happened, but suddenly there was a tall woman in front of me. She was beautiful! So beautiful it made me feel ashamed for being what it was. She had long wavy hair; the gold color seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her skin was as white as Esme and Alice and her amber eyes were large and almond. "This is Rosalie, my other daughter," said Esme already sitting next to me on the couch. Rosalie moved away a little. She seemed annoyed with my presence. The only one so far, which made me feel bad as if I were unwanted there. "Humm, Alice! You said you'd get rid of this awful smell!" Rosalie cried in disgust. I was surprised and shocked at the same time. How can a woman so sweet as Esme could have a daughter so annoying? "Rose!" Esme and Alice shouted at the same time, "Oh Angel! What a shame! Please forgive Rosalie! She did not want to offend you," Esme tried to apologize. "Just ignore her Angel," Alice said, "but you really should have accepted the clothes separated for you!" "Alice! Not you too!" Esme said indignantly. "Does she know?" Rosalie asked abruptly interrupting. "Know what?" I asked. "Rosalie, why don't you go to the kitchen and bring the snacks I prepared for Angel?" Esme said trying to distract me.

Despite knowing that there was something they were hiding from me, I felt my stomach churning in the vacuum. I did not realize I was hungry and the mere mention of food made me forget the sudden curiosity.

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	9. Chapter 8 Acquainted Part II

Angel wakes up and discovers she is a guest at the Cullens home. There, she meets the whole family and is well accommodated, feels strangely safe and welcome (with some exceptions). But another surprise is yet to come. Angel will finally meet her sister.

* * *

_ Humm... Esme, it was really delicious! Thank you - I said after swallowing the third piece of pie.  
_ Oh, dear! Glad you liked it. Here at home we do not usually eat ... - Esme hesitated and threw a little smile in Alice´s direction - It's so nice to see that someone enjoy this kind of thing again!  
I felt my face flush. I was really hungry and I must have eaten that meal up just like a lion. The three beautiful women look at me as if they were watching a movie, something really interesting, I felt strange and uncomfortable – did I just committed a gaffe? A crime against good manners?  
_ Oh, please, Angel! You will not be ashamed now, will you? - Alice said noticing my embarrassment.  
_ Uh, sorry.  
_ Do not apologize, sweet one. You did nothing wrong. Please, feel free to eat as much as you want! After all this time, your body is just trying recuperate energies. - Esme tried to comfort me again.  
Encouraged by the review and yet not fully satisfied I reached another chunk of the delightful pie. When I realized "time...".  
_ Which day is currently? How long have I slept?  
_ Twenty-two hours and thirty-six minutes - Rosalie said on the other corner of the room, sitting at the computer. Seemed distant and indifferent - Not to mention the time it took to actually wake up! – She ended without even turning to me. That snobby girl was beginning to annoy me.  
Twenty-two hours? I slept for almost a whole day? Could not recall ever having sleep for such a long time.

_ You seemed quite upset, Angel. Carlisle thought it best to give you some tranquilizers so you could rest better. Have you finished? - I just nodded yes and Esme stood up taking my plate and the rest of the pie back to the kitchen.  
Alice took the place beside me on the couch:  
_ Angel, did you get to rest? We were very worried. You were pretty uneasy and got up screaming while dreaming several times. Seemed to be suffering ...

Dreaming? I had no idea what I could have dreamed. And screaming? Had I cried? What I had said this time? I do talk in my sleep. And Nathan has always tease me saying that I could ever keep any secrets. I'd say anything while I sleep. Oh, Nathan!  
_ Alice, do you know where is my father?  
_ Your father? You mean ... Nathan? Well, I ... I really do not know, Angel.  
Esme had returned and foreseeing the desperation that was just about to escape from my lungs out, attempted to calm me down:  
_ Angel, Nathan did not say where he was going. He only said he needed time to look for some friends and solve some... problems. And would do better if he was sure you would be safe. Carlisle had a ... old debt with him, dear. And that´s why he left you here with us.  
I could hear a gasp of indignation coming from Rosalie, turned to look and I could only see her face shaking with a tone of disapproval. Why Rosalie did not like me? And apparently Nathan too? What we had done to her? I had never seen her or anyone from her family before! Or is it just arrogance?

What a bad mood! So I decided to ignore Rosalie and struggled to get more answers:  
_ Where is Carlisle? How did I get here?  
_ Well, Carlisle brought you here after he heard you pass out in the hotel room. He had promised Nathan that we would take care of you. And what better way to ensure their safety, than bringing you here at home? - Esme again.  
The hotel. I remembered the hotel, Nathan´s letter. The goodbye letter which my father had left to me. I began to feel the emptiness returning quickly when another memory popped into my mind. The letter! Charlie, Renee and Isabella. Suddenly I remembered that Nathan had written the letter, I had a family. A family that had always been mine, but I never knew existed. I needed to know who they were. Where they were. What would have happened to them after I was taken. Will they accept me back? Did they know of my existence? Did they miss me?  
Doubts and fears began to invade my mind leaving me restless and panting again. From one day to another, my life had changed completely. My father had left me alone with strangers. Affectionate and considerate; Yes, but still, strange guardians who seemed amused by my presence. And now this new need. The urgency to find my real family I´ve never felt before and it only grew inside me. But I had no idea where to start looking and could not know whether to look for them.  
_ Carlisle - I spoke out loud when a light came to me revealing a chance. Maybe Carlisle would help me find my family. Maybe I could find them and so could stay with them while waiting for Nathan´s return - Where is Carlisle? - I kept my reasoning.  
_ He had to leave for a brief moment - Esme told me - but will be back soon.  
_ Three minutes and twelve seconds to be exact - Alice interrupted with satisfaction in her eyes.  
How could she be so sure? Minutes! How could she know? And they all had so much security at all what they said? And how could they be so aware of everything? And all the time? They really were very strange. Different from anyone that I had ever known. Not that I know many people, but finally, they were different. And before I could lose myself in my thoughts again, I could hear Carlisle´s voice:  
_ Angel! I'm so happy to see you awake and well again! - He smiled broadly.  
_ Hello - was all I could say. His beauty continued to amaze me. He stood at the entrance of the great room and turned away as a gesture of announcement:  
_ Dear, I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family - Carlisle said with his arms toward the stairs - this is Jasper. One of my sons.  
Form anywere, with no noise or movement, at the bottom of the staircase was a beautiful boy. Long and blond boy. He was tall and slender. But I could see his muscles under his shirt turned clear, showing his perfect body and a proud presence. His skin was as white as the rest of the family. He looked about nineteen. But Jasper seemed shy and all that did was throw a little smile in my direction. And then there was a sudden noise outside of the house. I could not see what it was, but it seemed a laugh.  
Great! It was the first thing I thought when I saw another kid walking out the door. He looked like a bear. With curly black hair. Even more muscular and stronger than Jasper, but his face reminded me of a playful boy and attack. Perhaps due to his big smile and the words that followed:  
_ Are you really awake this time? Will not start screaming again, are you? - He asked with raised eyebrows as he approached me.  
_ I think so, or rather think not. I, I mean that ... I do not know! – I Said, still feeling lost. I could say I felt a strange empathy for that boy.  
Another loud laugh out of the big guy's throat, now He threw his head back and opened his arms towards me. He grabbed me and lifted me up from the couch in an instant without any apparent effort, as if I weighed no more than a feather. His strong arms enveloped me in a tough warm hug while his skin cold as ice touch my face.  
_ Welcome Angel. You can not imagine the joy I felt when I learned of you! – Emmet Said - and I'm going to take care of you as a big brother does!  
It was so sudden. I did not expect that kind of reaction coming from a young man so big and manly. I smiled and looked around. I could see everyone looking at me with pleasure and satisfaction. They really were a family. All were pale and had the same amber eyes. Despite such different traits in their beautiful faces and perfect bodies they had all the similarity that a family would.  
Discomfort and embarrassment following the realization that I was the center of attention. I wanted to say something but could not think. Only doubts and fears. Why they seemed so happy to see me? Why do they treat me like they know me and always treated me so well? I moved away from Emmet trying to disguise my hesitation and taking away the focus off their eyes on me. I thought about going back to the couch next to Alice and Esme. And inadvertently bumped the coffee table, breaking down the scientific journals and everything else that was on it. I tried to clean up quickly, but Esme stopped me and smiled. Emmett laughed again:  
_ The same lack of balance! You're as funny as B. .. - Emmet stuck abruptly and looked at Carlisle that seemed to enjoy it as much as he and the others.  
Jasper then moved closer. Deep breath and said:  
_ And the smell! If it was not the distraction of canine odor ... I would say that the scent is the same.  
Dog odor? How so? Dog? I was smelling like a dog? Again this pet peeve with my smell! I had just taken a shower and was sure there was fancy this time. What's the problem these people? I do not feel any smell! Much less a dog. Before I could verbalize my anger:  
_ No! - A strong voice from the kitchen this time - Not the same scent, no! - Said another boy entering the room gracefully.  
He looked younger than the others and was thinner. His hair was messed up the bronze. Again the same honey-colored eyes and white skin. He looked small and weak compared with Jasper and Emmett. But it was so beautiful as they are.  
_ Edward! - Esme said already by his side with her arms around him. I had not noticed their absence from my side - how nice you've all returned from ... the trip!  
Edward returned Esme´s warm reception and kissed her forehead:  
_ Hello, mother.  
Ah! The third son, I figured. What a great family! Edward walked over and reached out to me:  
_ My name is Edward. It's nice to meet you Angel. Despite the surprise and your sudden arrival, it is a pleasure to have you in our house.  
Surprise? Ah, yes! No one was expecting a guest, of course. Does he also felt uncomfortable with my presence as Rosalie? But to my relief unlike Rosalie, Edward seemed reassuring. I winced when I took his cold hand and greeted him in response:  
_ Uh, hi.  
_ Yes – then Edward said out of nowhere. Seemed to answer a question I could not hear. He went and looked at Alice - Yes, she's out there. I asked her to wait until I would get it - and then walked away back towards the kitchen - No. I have not said anything. I still think it's not the right time - he said and disappeared in a blur.  
I didn´t understand a thingl, of whom he was talking about? Is this boy insanely crazy? And who was he talking to? It wasn´t with me for sure. I was not out there. What is wrong with him?  
_ Angel, my dear, we have a surprise for you - Carlisle told me, now holding my face between his hands - perhaps you're not yet ready, like Edward believes, but I think this drama went on for too long and it is time you know your real family.

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	10. Chapter 9 Bella and Angel POV Bella

EPDV BELLA -

_ Charlie, I know that things are out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you before. I have no intention to be rude, but since Bella has already said yes and I do not want to disparage her choice in the matter, rather than you ask for her hand, I ask your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life and by some miracle she loves me the same way. You give us your blessing? - He sounded so sure, so calm.  
For just a moment, listening to that absolute certainty in his voice, I experienced a rare moment of insight. I could quickly see the way everyone looked at him. In a heartbeat, this news made perfect sense. And then I saw Charlie's expressionless face, his eyes were now glued to the ring.  
I held my breath while his skin changed colors - from normal to red, from red to purple, purple to blue, I started to get up - I do not know what I was planning to do, maybe run the Heimlich maneuver to have sure he was not choking, but Edward squeezed my hand and whispered:  
_ Give him a minute - so low that only I could hear it.  
This time the silence was much longer. Then, gradually, tone for tone, the color of Charlie´s face returned to normal. His lips compressed and his brows came together, I recognized his expression, 'deep thinking'. He studied for a long moment, and I felt Edward relax at my side.  
_ I'm not so surprised - Charlie muttered - I knew that I would deal with it sometime soon.  
I released the air.  
_ Are you sure? - Charlie demanded, glaring at me.  
_ I have one hundred percent sure of Edward ... - I assured him no time.  
_ Still, getting married? What's the hurry? - He looked at me suspiciously again.

...

_ Well, Bella - Renee said after I coughed and stuttered words impossible: Mama, I'm going to marry Edward - I'm a bit annoyed it took so long for you to tell me.  
_ You're not angry ...? You do not think I'm making a gigantic mistake, right?  
_ Well, I´m sure I´d like you to wait a few more years. I mean, you think I look old enough to be a mother in law? Do not respond. But this is not about me. Are you happy?  
_ I do not know. I'm having an experience outside of my body right now - Renee laughed.  
_ It makes you happy, Bella?  
_ Yes, but ...  
_ You'll want someone else someday?  
_ No, but ...  
_ But what?  
_ But you will not say I look like a teenager in love as any since the beginning of time?  
You´ve never been a teenager, sweetie. You know what's best for you ...

The announcement of the big event had been done. Well, at least for thosee who really needed to know. Edward and I were engaged. Now it was official.  
The week passed like a flash, so many decisions and preparations for what would happen after marriage. I was exhausted, confused and sometimes I was indecisive, but Edward could not help notice my hesitation, he certainly would play the wrong way.  
And Jacob? Well, and there is the big issue "Jacob"! He was gone when he heard the news and has since gone, had already spent almost two weeks since his escape. I was worried, but knew that this was the best way. Jacob and I would be together, not in the way he wanted, but somehow I knew that the desire I felt for him at the last meeting was just a hormonal reaction, something natural for my body and demanded that Edward refused to give me . Jacob and I would be together forever, I was sure, but not as lovers or in marriage, as one day I almost come to believe. Jacob and I should get together, like brother and sister, two best friends, I knew it, but do not know how I could make that a reality.  
Edward no longer had to obey the curfew for Charlie. After all, now we were engaged (arghh!) and spent all their time together, except when he had to make a hunting trip, as was the case that day. It was a calm and cool afternoon in Forks, I had finished cleaning the kitchen after having prepared breakfast for Charlie. I was in my room looking for a book to read, the classes had finished and Alice was always busy with preparations for the "marriage", even though we were missing almost four months. That was boring!  
Literally out of nowhere, Edward materialized on my bed, as he still managed to scare me with these things? And as I had not gotten used to it? Well, I could tell it was only a surprise because not expected before tomorrow afternoon. Hmm, one day less to miss:  
- What a nice surprise! - I said pulling me into his arms and looking for his mouth with mine.  
- I also missed you, my love!  
He kissed me back for a moment, but I could see the recent lack of enthusiasm after our purchase "agreement." Worried, always worried. How different would be when he no longer had to worry about me. What will he do in his spare time? He will have to find a new hobby!  
- What is it Edward? Did something happen?  
- No, it's alright, love, do not worry ... - He hesitated, I suspected a problem - that's just me ... I came to pick you up, I have to take you home.  
- Now? Oh, okay, so let's - I woke up excited, I was tired of being alone there.  
Edward also rose, but seemed hesitant, as if to tell me something and did not know how, what was really so rare and worrisome. Complications, of course, complications. What has happened this time? Are the Volturi again? But we were on track to meet our promise! And soon I was no longerto be a threat to them. But the mere mention of that name already made me shudder. I felt my breathing failing and my heart started beating hard.  
- Bella, Bella! What?  
- The Volturi, it´s about them, right? What do they want this time? We are doing our part, aren´t we? - I would get the verbal diarrhea that followed the panic.  
- Oh, Bella! I said that we no longer need to worry about the Volturi, love. There is no such thing. Please calm down before you have a collapse. Keep your strength and sanity for later, you will need.  
- How so? Edward, I do not understand! Can you do me the favor of explaining it right now?  
- Calm down, love! I promised Carlisle I would not say anything, I just need to take you home and you will understand everything, I promise. But try to stay calm, okay?  
I knew there was something wrong going on. I was só eager to discover the reason of all that mystery, but Edward's words calmed me as always. He lifted me and placed me in his strong arms, moving toward the bedroom window.  
- You can use the door, you know? - I said teasingly.  
- I know, but the window is always more fun - he laughed as he threw the window below.  
- You did not come by car?  
- No, we're going to walk outside to the house! - He answered a little more relaxed.  
The sky was slightly cloudy now, but I could feel a warm breeze through my body while Edward ran through the forest like a jet. When we got to the big white house, Edward stopped just before the entrance. He fell me to the floor and asked to wait until he returned to pick me up. It was strange, he never did it, but I agreed.  
I was wondering if the garage is not the big surprise was more an "art" from Alice to celebrate the wedding, she was really excited and kept having new ideas all the time. I could spot the car "before" and also the car "after" that Edward had bought me as one of his requirements to fulfill his part in the promise, they were covered what piqued my curiosity even more. Before I could even think about taking a peek, Edward was back.  
- Bella, they are ready and waiting - he extended his hand and held mine carrying it to his mouth and placed a perfect kiss - Bella dear, I would like ... well, we would like to introduce you someone. You do not know her, but you should know that it she very important to you, so for me.  
It was strange, who was this person? It would be a "relative" who came to visit? But before the marriage? There would be more appropriate to know the whole "family" during the ceremony?  
- Who is Edward?  
- Come on. You will need to see it to believe.  
Edward led me to the back entrance, past the kitchen, still holding my hand. When we arrived the room, he passed his hands to my waist and held me tight. Then he whispered softly in my ear:  
- My love, you have a sister. Her name is Angel and as you, she did not know of your existence - Edward kissed my forehead and pointed toward the couch.  
My mind was a blank. I could not believe in Edward´s words. Was this some kind of joke? A vampire joke that only makes sense if you were one of them? But Edward would not lie to me or make me go through such a humiliation. And that girl standing there ... surrounded by my future family. She was so familiar, I saw Charlie's eyes and her nose was só similar to Renee. I approached a little more and understand why I felt that I knew hwe. I saw her everyday. In all reflections. In all my reflections. We were so close. We were nearly identical. If not for her hair, shorter than mine, I could sworn I was in front of a mirror.  
Suddenly I felt cold hands of Edward holding me. I had not realized what was about to lose consciousness. And again, as a reflex, the girl also had to be supported, by Esme. Nothing made sense. How was this possible?  
Actually, I do have a sister. Or rather, I had a sister. But she had been dead for years, when we were born. Charlie, Renee and I always visited her grave in Seattle. On her tombstone shows the name of Marie Angelique Necker Swan. Necker wasRenee´s maiden name. And we both had the same middle name, Marie, in honor of our grandparents - Mary Swan and Mary Elise Necker. But nobody knew that. My parents never talked about her. I always felt a little jealous of all the space she occupied in their heart. Our parents. But now she was standing there in front of me. How was this possible?  
Charlie and Renee would have lied to me? But why? What happened to Angelique? Why were not we grew up together? Why did they separated us? Who shall separate us? Where was she during all this time? Charlie knew that? And Renee? And how did she got in the Cullen house? Where does it come from? My mind was breaking down with so many questions. I started feeling weaker and weaker. I looked at the floor trying to focus on something.  
I gulped and slowly found the strength to lift my eyes from the ground. I was afraid of what I would see. And if it were only one of my hallucinations? Like I had fromEdward when he left me. And if all this was nothing but a dream? And if I were really going crazy? My sister would have survived the complications of childbirth and lived away from me during all this time? I looked incredulous on the face of this girl. I was there for a long time, letting me sink into her chocolate brown eyes stared at me also.  
I felt a strange calm come over me. Forcing itself into me.  
- Jasper ... st... stop it! - Was the last thing I could say.  
I rested my head on Edward´s shoulders. In the arms that had been the safest place for me since the first time he held me. I tried to let his touch to calm my fears. I wanted to feel the confidence he felt, but it did not came.  
- Rest, my sweet Bella - I recognized the smooth voice of him telling me, and then he kissed my forehead.  
I allowed me to close my eyes for a moment as I tried to assimilate the information I just receveid. I tried to control the shock of discovering that my sister who I believed to be dead, was actually alive and well. Then I felt a couple of different hands touching my face. In shock, I opened my eyes abruptly:  
- Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? - I screamed trying to find the strength to control the panic.  
Edward was the first face I recognized. He held me and kissed my hair trying to calm me down. Carlisle than fast appeared:  
- Bella, Bella, calm down dear. I can explain everything or almost everything. If you calm down I promise I'll tell the whole story of Angelique. But I need you both be calm and awake for this to happen - he said calmly while measuring my blood pressure – Jasper, go check up Angel there, please. Make sure she is calmer before bringing it back.

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	11. Chapter 10 Bella and Angel POV Angel

When I stood up for the very first time since I arrived at the Cullen house could hear the sound of footsteps announcing the arrival of someone. Edward was back in the room, but this time he was accompanied. In his eyes there was only concern and caution. He held the a girl by the hand. They stopped when they saw me. And Edward gently embraced her by the waist placing his body in front of her while muttering something in her ear that I could not hear. He kissed her gently and then with a gesture encouraged to come to meet me.  
When she was finally in sight, I could not believe my eyes. I blinked several times as if trying to clear the vision of some hallucination that I was having. But she was still there. Freeze and surprise. Staring at the girl I somehow could recognize her hair. A little longer than mine, but even that seemed to reddish brown in the sun and the same soft curls falling over her heart-shaped face. The large chocolate brown eyes stared at me incredulous. Her eyes looked as curious as mine. I could see the pale skin of his face, just like mine, get even whiter and was certain that she would soon pass out. My legs buckled when I realized that I already knew that girl. I had seen her before. She looked like ... it was me! Just like me.  
Suddenly darkness. I had the sensation of being carried in gentle arms. Then I was put on a soft bed. Some time passed. And then the darkness faded and I began to dream. The face that I had seen before flood my mind. It was my face! But now it also belonged to another person.  
I had someone there with me. And I felt myself being packed while hearing a female voice whispering in my ear, asking me to rest. It was so good! I remember wishing that was my mother. Now that I had a sister I could also have a mother, right? Yes! A sister and a mother! Finally I have a real family. All I needed was Nathan, my father. "Father!" The word reminded me that I should also have a father. Another father who was not Nathan. And now I know his name - Charlie - I also wanted to meet him! But a fear came over me, squeezing my heart. I did not want to replace Nathan. I did not want to forget him and forget all the years I lived with him. Nathan was my father because hi has always been. But at the same time, I wanted to know who Charlie was. See if I could recognize something of himself in me! I so wanted this to be real.  
Running the scene in my head, I determined that the dim forms were people around me. People who all looked much the same; Ah, the Cullens! Suddenly I remembered. So close your eyes and their skins so white and cold. The last image I saw back to my mind. My sister, Isabella. I awoke with a start. Isabella was the name filling in all parts of my mind. This must be true. It must be true.  
_ She's awake - A strong voice said and the murmuring stopped. Pure silence for one minute, then two, then three. I sighed, if they would not talk then I would. My eyes opened and I recognized Esme. Her sweet golden eyes now full of concern:  
_ Hello? - It sounded stupid! I told myself.  
_ Angel! Oh, I'm glad you woke up! How are you feeling, darling? - Esme said placing her cold hand on my forehead.  
I felt calmer, which really was very strange after all the emotion that had just felt. Hmm, maybe few days living with the Cullens, always calm and distinct, were causing some beneficial effect on me. I saw Jasper in the doorway watching me, Alice went to his side and gave him a kiss – that´s strange, they were brothers, were not? - Emmet sat at the bed looking at me with relief:  
_ Why you two have to be so similar, huh? One faint and the other is already on the ground! If it continues, we will so need to call the wolves to help us again! - He said trying to put a smile on my face.  
and so he did. I smiled at his comment, pretending false indignation. But wait, wolves?  
_ What wolves?  
_ Oh, Emmet! - Jasper sighed, giving a light punch on his brother´s the shoulder - had so much work to keep some sanity in her, and now you blew it! I'll have to start all over again.  
_ How so? What you did to me Jasper? - I have already stopped suspecting that my sudden quiet was not the result of my self. After all, I never had any control over it!  
_ It does not matter now Angel - Esme said helping me up - I promise I'll tell you everything about us. All you want to know, when you recover.  
Hmm, that's a promise I would definitely recover. I could not stand many more mysteries and strange things happening. Then Rosalie appeared with a glass in hand:  
_ Take - she told me - Carlisle said it would help. It worked with Bella. Apparently ...  
I managed to sit:  
_ What is it? - I asked - I do not want more soothing! - I said turning to Esme - I do not want to pass out again!  
_ Oh, please, calm down Angel! It's just water with a little sugar - Rosalie said with disdain, clearly irritated.  
I winced at the harsh tone of her voice and obeyed.  
_ Hmm ... _ Carlisle wants all of us downstairs, Esme - Alice said with her voice thin and delicate.  
Emmett and Esme came and helped me out of bed. I leaned on Emmet´s strong shoulders and then descend the stairs again.

* * *

**Did you like this story? Do you believe that this can be improved? Want to help? So please let me know and leave a review. If you have not noticed, know that I desperately need a Beta Reader.**


	12. Chapter 11 Gains and Losses

Back to the main room, I realized how late it was. I had lost myself in time and only then realized how the day had passed so quickly. The sun had set and a bright artificial light took its place, leaving it even cozier.

Sitting on the larger of the two white sofas I saw Isabella. Edward was standing beside holding her hands and trying to comfort her as well. She looked so fragile! She seemed so much like me; I saw that my sister had not yet recovered from the shock. Rosalie was getting a cup from Isabella´s shaking hands, and then she went to Emmet who hugged her waist with a lot of intimacy. Another strange behavior among those supposed siblings, I though.

Esme took me to the other couch and sat beside me holding my hands, while Alice was quiet, for a change, nestled in Jasper´s lap at the bottom of the huge marble staircase. Carlisle then settled on the same couch as Isabella, positioning himself between us.

_ Well, let me see ... where should I start? - He said, my sister looked at his face, stunned and anxious to hear what was about to be said - I think we can start introducing them properly. Yes, this could be the right start. Well, Bella, this is his sister Angel! And you are twins!

A terrifying silence hold for long five minutes or more, so I decided to begin:

_ Oh... Errr.. Hi? My name is Ang... Angelique Marie Fischer - I said trying to be formal, I regret later - but everyone call me Angel.

_ Marie? - She said - I am Marie too! Isabella Marie... Swan - she ended with a smile.

_ Isabella? Oh, it´s beautiful name! - I said trying to ease the tension.

_ Only "Bella" - she corrected. - Do you know why we share the middle name?

_ No?

_ Well, our grandmothers, now deceased, were named Mary and Maria. So Charlie and Renee decided to baptize us in their honor, with a "small" variation - now she kept a little more lively – and you know, your name is French from Renée family and mine is Italian because of Charlie.

It was amazing how few words were able to build a entire stage in my head. Suddenly I could see a whole family, with grandmothers, grandfathers, uncles, cousins, a father, a mother and... a sister. Do I have cousins? But before I could finish the picture in my head, Carlisle stood up and crossed the room:

_ Great! So now we can continue, I know that both of you are curious about the events that followed the ... - He seemed to look for a softer word.

_ My abduction ... – I finally said, then turned to face the surprise on Bella face. I decided to ignore that and made Carlisle a sign to continue. The curiosity was killing me really.

_ Yes, thank you Angel, I would use "disappearance". But anyway ... what I mean is I need to clarify some things here before we can proceed with this matter.

The room was a morbid silence again. Everyone focused on what Carlisle was about to say, then he went on.

_ Well, Bella ... you should know that Angel had been... "take" by a man named Nathan Fischer who raised and took care for your sister until two days ago - Carlisle said every word overly calm looking straight at Bella´s eyes - Nathan and I met long ago and... and I had a old debt to him. So I promised to take care of Angel as long as it´s necessary. That's why she is here with us today, do you understand? - Carlisle gave me an affectionate look at that time.

_ How..? - Bella mumbled something, but Carlisle stopped her.

_ We will get to this in time, dear. But first you need to know that this man, Nathan, was ... very special - he clearly highlighted the word "special" causing discomfort on the rest of the family. I could hear a sound of chagrin from Rosalie that made no effort to disguise it, of course; and Esme was getting tense, slightly increasing the pressure of her fingers over my hands.

I should say that reaction offended me; never in my life I could imagine what Nathan have done to deserve this. But Carlisle continued the story.

_ Bella? Nathan was, well... he is special because he is different. Just as we are... are you following me, dear?

I saw my face reflected on hers. The answer was clear: we were completely lost.

_ Well, Bella, Angel's foster father is a werewolf. And the answer is yes, Angel. We know about Nathan´s supernatural "state" just because we also own a similar nature. We're vampires.

_ Vampires? – I sobbed.

_ Werewolves? – Bella´s turns.

Our eyes met in surprise and we gagged together.

_ How so?

Emmett let out a loud laugh what seemed to lessen the mood of the room briefly. Edward found Bella trying to explain:

_ Bella, love. Your sister was raised by a werewolf. He had, once, been in love with Renee. And perhaps, that is the reason he took Angel from you. - Edward now looked at me affectionately - Angel, I'm a vampire. Like Carlisle and Esme and all the others here, with the exception of your sister - he glanced reproachfully at Bella now.

_ Thank you, Edward, my son.

_ So... so ... you are not a real family? Are you some kind of a covey? Or... I don´t know, a pack? Something like that?

_ Pack is for dogs! – Rosalie spat out.

_ No, no, Angel! Of course we are a family! - Esme said paddling her hands over my cheeks - a family who chose to remain together. This is a long story my dear and one day I can tell you, if you still want to know more about us.

_ Yes, of course I would love to know more about you! Why would I not? I find that fascinating - I said casually.

_ So, you mean you are not afraid? Do you not feel afraid of us, girl? - Jasper said puzzled approaching to ascertain the authenticity of my temper.

_ Fear? – I laughed sheepishly - No! Well, I guess if you wanted to kill me you would have done that long ago, right? Moreover, I grew up with a werewolf, remember? And if Bella, a " not vampire" is living with you is because there is no danger.

_ There is dangerous, Angel. Always. - Jasper muttered quietly returning to the corner.

_ AMAZING! - Emmett said trying to stifle the imminent laughter. But I could not understand what was the fun. – This is just amazing, guys!

_ Angel, you and your sister are more alike than we expected - Edward interrupted Emmett – any sign of sense from the danger that surrounds you.

Bella rolled her eyes and said with satisfaction:

_ Do not bother with him. He has plenty of time and his favorite hobby is to worry about these things!

I laughed, Bella laughed. And then they all laughed. But then, I realized that many questions were still unanswered:

_ Where did you meet my father, Carlisle?

_ Well, Angel, I ... I met Nathan at the time of its creation!

_ Creation? - I repeated his words, because I could not believe what Carlisle was about to say. Bella was also perplexed and stared waiting for the answer.

_ Yes I. .. Angel, I am the responsible for what Nathan is today. - Carlisle hung his head and resignation passed through his eyes when he faced me again.

Bella did not flinch.

_ How so? Carlisle, I cannot understand!

_ My dear Angel, I was there when your father was dying, during his first transformation. At that time I lived with another family and... and we... we use to hunt creatures like Nathan. But we were late that night, and I was not able to save him in time. One of these creatures had attacked Nathan and I had a chance to end his pain, but I was not able to do so. Therefore, I allowed him to become what it is. I really thought I was helping, but now I know I made a mistake in my trial, and for that, I apologize to you and Bella. And I promise you two, I will ask for forgiveness to your parents one day.

I felt touched by the remorse and pain on Carlisle´s face, but still could not believe that Nathan had used it to bargain my safety. I felt embarrassed by his attitude.

_ Carlisle, please do not feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, if it were not for you I would never have known Nathan. So, I guess I have to thank you.

_ Angel? - Alice called me - Nathan had never told you about us? I mean, he never told you about our existence?

_ Oh, Alice! Nathan was always too busy with other werewolves to tell me vampire stories, or perhaps he didn´t know about it.

_ Nathan clearly knew about us. We all do. Vampires and werewolves, we always knew of each other existence, dear.

_ Why do you say it, Alice?

_ Well, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies!

_ But... but how can Carlisle and Nathan ... - I tried to assemble the puzzle in my mind – how come they didn´t... Carlisle?

_ No! No honey, we didn´t fight. Just talked and reached an agreement. In fact, I almost forgot to say, Nathan left his diaries for you. But he allowed me to read them before to familiarize myself better. Emmet, could you bring the chest up here, please?

Emmett got up and like a blur placed a huge old chest under my feet. I opened it.

_ Humph! - Unanimously, all the vampires got away as if avoiding something.

_ Oh, God! What a horrible smell! - Rosalie was the only one to verbalize.

_ Uhh... - Bella expired and looked at me - they have this aversion to the supposed werewolves "stench".

_ Stench?

_ I do not feel anything to! - She said lifting her shoulders.

At that moment, I saw Alice whispered something inaudible to Esme, then she got up and walked to the phone started ringing as soon as she put her hands under it.

_ Good afternoom, Charlie! - Total silence in the room - Oh, no. They have not arrived yet! Sorry, but Bella asked me to call you and let you know, Alice and Rosalie decided to go to Seattle for the dresses try out. It´s late, I know... I had forgotten. I'm sorry again. – A brief pause - Yes, I think they will take a while yet. Alice said something about a new shoe store that opened recently. So I think they will arrive late, and I also think it would be prudent if Bella could sleep here tonight. Oh, please, do not worry, Charles! Edward and the boys did not return from the hunting trip and I still keep my two eyes on Bella all the time. Okay, fine then. Good night to you to. - Esme hung up the phone and gave a wink at Bella and smiled.

Charlie! It was my father on the phone! I was so close to my real father. But I could not even hear his voice. Why he never searched for me? He did not want me? That's when I noticed a serious look crossing Bella´s eyes. She remembered something:

_ Carlisle? - Bella called – Can you tell me why Charlie and Renee told me that Angel was dead?

I turned my attention to Carlisle. And suddenly I found myself sitting next to Bella on the couch. It was weird. I felt a sudden discomfort and thought I'd get up, but did not want to give the impression that rejected my own sister. It was just weird.

_ Oh, my dear ... - Carlisle had come to meet and spent one of his hands in my hair and the other by Bella´s - this is the saddest part of this whole story. I do not know what happened.

Carlisle sighed as if to find the right words for what was about to reveal:

_ Renee had early delivery due to an accident. A cesarean section was necessary so that you were born. During labor you, Angel, had a respiratory arrest. The umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck. You had to be intubated and was under observation. Renee had some complications during delivery as well, she lost so much blood and the all hospital attention was focused on her that night. I believe it was during this turmoil that led to what Nathan did next.

_ But ... but they never looked for me, Carlisle?

_ Oh, Angel! They believed that you had not resisted! Bella and her parents have always believed that you had died that night.

_ But ... Why?

_ This was my doubts too, sweetheart. So I went to the hospital and did some research on the old archives and well ... apparently, Dr. Theodore Leaf, a longtime werewolf colleague of Nathan, changed the records of your birth. But you must understand, girls, I do not know what really happened after that and what follows is just some conclusions I drew. So, I came to know that you aren´t the only babies in the hospital, there was another birth, a woman gave birth to a little girl in Forks Hospital that night to. She was very premature and her mother´s name was Vivian Santos, the father's name was not included in the record. But it seams that Ms. Santos was an illegal immigrant in our country. And the cause of her death was an untreated pre-eclampsia, a condition that can only be treated with delivery and it causes many deaths until today, to both mother and babies. Ms. Santos and her baby died the same night you were born. Which leads me to believe that Dr. Theodore exchange the Ms. Santos stillborn baby for Angel. So for your family, you had not survived and there was nothing to look, honey.

_ So... Nathan stole Angel and caused the end of our family? - Bella had gotten up and walked in circles around the room nervously.

The accusatory tone in her words made me very angry:

_ How dare you? Who do you think you are to judge him like that? You do not even know him!

_ No! I really do not know this bastard and for that I am very grateful. And you should be to! Because if one of these days, this... this man comes in my way, I swear to you... ARRRRR, I swear he will regret... - This time Edward came up to part us, but Bella stopped him with her hands.

_ You have no right to talk about him like that! You do not know how much he loved me and all he had to do for me!

All the Cullens remained static in the room, as stone statues watching us. Only Edward approached ignoring Bella´s request. He put his hands on her shoulders, but she quickly got rid of:

_ No, Edward! She needs to know! Angel you need to know what your beloved "father" - Bella pointed with disgust - done with your real family. Our family, Angel!

I walked away. I do not want to hear, because I knew deep down it was all true. But Bella did not allow me to remain in the safety of the ignorance.

_ When you're gone. When Nathan got you, Renee and Charlie left desolate. They always blamed each other for your death. It was this guilt that ended their marriage and destroyed our family! Not that they have completely failed to move on. At least Renee met Phill, but Charlie? Charlie always lived here in Forks, alone for all these years! Tormented by guilt and abandoned when Renee took me away with her and Phill... Don´t you see? Your "father" ruined our real father´s life! And you still think I have no right to judge him?

I felt lost. My heart was invaded by a mixture of emotions and I could not disagree with Bella. What she said was nothing but the truth, and yet I could not hate Nathan. As much as I knew how much he had hurt my family, he was still my dad! My strength left me and all I could do was sit on the couch and cry uncontrollably.

_ Oh! Angel! - I felt Bella's trembling hands pulling me - Oh! I´m sorry, I did not want to hurt you. Please forgive me. I do not... - She stuttered - I did not know... did not want... Please!

That's when I felt hot tears falling over my hands and those were not mine. I raised my eyes and met Bella´s, so desperate and so inundated as mine. She was crying so loudly as I. I instinctively stood up and hugged her with all my strength.

At that moment, in that room, surrounded by mystical creatures, a bond formed between us. And then I knew I had found the missing piece in me. I had found my sister and I knew we would be together forever.


	13. Chapter 12 Little Meetins

Eight days passed like a second, and yet, there were so many things I needed to know and understand. Esme kept her promise and every time Bella had to go she told me all about her family and how their "new life" had begun. Esme also told me about Edward and Alice´s extra abilities. I could understand it and thought it not strange at all, because Nathan was always telling me that the transformation sharpened all the human being senses and instincts. Soon I began to realize that vampires and werewolves were not so different after all.  
Esme explained how they lived. The changing city - and sometimes country - they had to do to avoid suspicion in humans. And Carlisle already had a particular interest in my knowledge about the werewolves. It was more like a scientific curiosity. And he always wanted to know more about Theodore and Janet - who once lived in Forks and seemed to have impressed the locals with their kindness and decency. I did not know much, but told Carlisle everything I knew with nothing but delight.

Bella and I had so much to talk. A lifetime to put into words and the hours seemed to fly when we were together. My sister told me all about her life and brought a few family albums so I could see Charlie and Renee. She described all about Renee lively spirit and joyful quiet Charlie´s way of living, always seemed calm and reassuring. Bella also told me about her years while living in Phoenix with Renee and Phil, and after that when she came to spend the summer in Forks with Charlie. I could see Renee and Phil traveling the country while Bella told me how they met and how fast was the transition from a simple flirtation to their marriage - in less than one year Renee and Phil met, they decided to live together and later married - that impressed me. But Bella was sure that Phil was the man for Renee and she was very happy with it.  
But she still had Charlie who apparently has stopped in time, nothing really happened in his life since the divorce. Bella thinks Charlie is waiting their return, but deep down he knew that would never happen. At least not as he imagined.

Unlike Renee - who was in a hurry to live every second that life could give - Charlie did not seem to notice the years passing by. Bella described him as quiet and reserved, he avoided talk more than necessary, always kept his feelings well away from the surface and thanked when the attitude was reciprocated - it seems that Charlie has an aversion to tears and do not feel comfortable the matter is about feelings and relationships. I laughed to recognize so many things in common I had with my father.

It was strange how so many things began to come together. As my apparent lack of luck and tendency to fall could be explained by the clumsy way I got from Renee. And the lack of social skills was definitely Charlie´s genes "guilt". And knowing that I was not the only one to feel this way, I felt relieved. Apparently Bella did not like being the center of attention, and as I, had several scars in her body.

_ Well this one was when I fell down the stairs at the Phoenix Country Club poll and that when I broke my arm during the ballet test part that Renee forced me to participate...

_ Is it possible? Break an arm in ballet? This is really unbelievable! - I laughed and then I noticed a strange mark on Bella´s arm - And this strange scar on your wrist?

_ This is... this was when I almost died. I shuddered with the words:

_ How so? What happened to you, Bella?

_ Oh, it was no big deal! Do not worry!

Bella casually said before recounting her experience of nearly becomes a vampire. She told me about James and his obsession with hunting - hunting her! And about Victoria who also pursued her. But to my relief they were no longer an issue - Edward and his family had gotten rid of James and Victoria. Like the rest of newborn vampires created by them. Finally, Bella told me about the Volturi and their laws.

_ So ... it means that you ... you will ... you need to become a vampire?

_ Uhh... well, actually it is not as bad as it sounds, I think. Well, the truth is that this is what I want!

_ What? But why, Bella? You said they are wild and almost impossible to control!

_ Yes, but that's just in the beginning Angel! You do not see Edward and Alice? And there are many others who made it possible to come back to "normal".

_ Yes, but it takes years to happen, right? And you would have to be alone! - I could not believe that I would have so little time left to live with my sister and she was now the only family I had.

_ Oh, Angel! Not you to, please? I know what I have to leave to be with Edward, he makes sure to remind me every day! But I will not die! It's not like I was going away and leave you and Charlie and Renee forever! Angel? I'll be back and I will be the same Bella, do you hear me? I'll come back and I spend every day with you, my sister!

_ Yes, but, but... and if I am too weak and fragile to you when you're all perfect and strong? We will not be able to stay together all the time. I know that, Bella! I know! Nathan was also different from me and I was a nuisance in his life, always getting in troubles and... and... - I was crying and could barely say the words between sobs.

_ Oh, don´t be silly Angel! I said I'll be back and you always will be my little sister, don´t you ever forget that. Ever! I promise - Bella hugged me and went on - Nathan ... he loves you too much and I'm sure you've never been a hindrance to him!

I felt a little relieved when I remembered how Nathan always took care of me. The satisfaction and pride of a father I always saw in his eyes every time he looked at me. Nathan! How I missed my father! I missed his voice and his strong embrace. But I did not talk much about it to Bella, because I knew she had resentment towards him. Instead I told all about my days on the farm, about my pets, my little garden and the days of storms in New Orleans - I spent hours on the roof watching the rain approaching, and about the books and magazines that Nathan used to bring me from his travels. I lived my whole life through the books I read. Always wondered what I might be missing while Nathan kept me "safe" in his exaggerated care and strict rules when it came to other people.

_ And what about you? I mean, you and Edward ... well, did you? Have you ever...? Or rather, did you ever...? Well, have you had any...

_ Oh, no, no, Angel! - Bella blushed and laughed embarrassed, but continued - Edward is my first boyfriend and we do not ... Well, Edward has several rules about these things! He says I may not survive to him, something like that.

_ Ah! - I said well stained and was starting to regret this subject, but curiosity was too hard - but you can, can´t you? I mean, sometime?

_ Well, I believe that Edward is exaggerating a little. I am working hard to do justice to my opinion on this issue - Bella raised one of her eyebrows and gave me a mischievous smile - either way, I think I can ... I think I'll be able to get out alive after a night with Edward when I like it. But I do not want to wait that long! And I think maybe... I do not know if things are equal, you know?

_ Arran...

I understood what Bella was saying, because I also felt the same need. As much as I had never even come close to having a relationship like Bella and Edward. I also felt the need to fall in love and feel all the emotions that came with it.

Throughout my childhood and more recently, I found myself lost in my fantasies with William, the youngest son of Mr. Waltz, the owner of the villa that Nathan and I provided our tomatoes. I saw William just six times a year and was ridiculously in love with him. Despite the fact that he never even remembered my name - he asked all the time I showed up there. I fantasized about our wedding and would like to imagine how our children would be. One day, while studying, I got Nathan picking over my head and he saw William´s name all over my biology book. Nathan laughed so hard that if it were possible to say that he was freaking out, but then he gave me an entire human anatomy lesson and advices of good manners. Things a girl in my age should do and should not do. I ignored him trying to hide my embarrassment, but made shore never to commit this mistake again. And now, I´d ever see William again... or even Nathan...

_ Angel? Have you ever had a boyfriend?

_ Oh... no... I was not allowed, you know?

I'd start talking about Nathan´s absurd rules when Alice appeared just sitting in the window.

_What are you girls are gossiping about?

_ Uh, it´s nothing, Alice!

_ Oh, Bella! I know you well enough and you too Angel, to recognize that redness in your face! It was about boys? Oh, come on, girls, tell me!

I did not want to have that conversation with Alice. It was too embarrassing to talk about it with my own sister, imagine having to confess that I was a pathetic virgin to Alice too.

_ Oh, Alice! Bella was just telling me about Charlie and Renee and Phil... no big deal!

_ Angel! You little liar, you have the same lack of skills than your sister, but no matter. I'll find it out! - Alice said with a little arrogance on her face - Now it´s time to go, Carlisle just came in and it's time for Charlie to know the truth. Well, part of the truth, at least.


	14. Chapter 13 Parents

Carlisle and Edward spent those next days doing some research and taking some rearrangements so my abduction story could sound more convincing for Charlie and Renee, preventing any suspicion which could involve police or expose Nathan´s paranormal nature.  
Carlisle's version would be that I was taken and raised by Nathan until a few days ago when he had passed away - I did not like that part, just thinking about it caused me chills. Anyway, we wouldn´t hide the fact that Nathan is Renee´s former boyfriend, we would say that he and Theodore were old friends and because of that Nathan brought his wife Vivian Santos to give birth in Forks Hospital under Theodore care. But, supposedly, because Vivian and her baby had died as the records, Nathan had changed the babies and fled with me to New Orleans. After some time, Carlisle and Theodore met in Los Angeles Hospital where they both worked for a while and it was through Theodore - that after Nathan's death would be my legal guardian, as indeed was true - that Carlisle and Esme knew me. In this version, the Leafs would not be involved because Carlisle was still trying to discover their whereabouts and wanted to them return to Forks whenever was they desire. Instead, Carlisle felt better if we could tell Charlie that Theodore and Janet had sought the Cullens, they discovered that I was not Nathan´s biological daughter and tracked my real family to Forks.  
The story seemed pretty convincing to me, Bella and I had memorized it for sure, but I still felt insecure and anxious to meet my parents. I was scared and had so many worries in my mind, but Bella was very excited and could not stop talking about how much Charlie would be happy to see me and all the work we would have cleaning up the old cluttered guest room.  
Bella was already making plans to visit Renee and Phil in Florida when Carlisle finally parked in front of Charlie's house. Edward thought it would be best to stay home and let I, Bella and Charlie had a more reserved reunion, but Bella explained to me that it was because he did not want to hear Charlie's thoughts and feel all the pain and guilt. I was trembling with anxiety and feel my palms sweating when Carlisle jumped out:  
_ Bella, Angel, please, give me a second to explain the situation to Charlie, I think rather than I should do it myself. I´ll come to call you when he's ready, right?  
Bella finally looked a little worried and paused for a moment; she took my hands on hers.  
_ Angel, you'll love Charlie and I'm sure he'll love you to! Do not worry, okay?  
_ Then, why are you worried, Bella? - I could feel her hands as shaky as mine.  
_ Well, I do not know how Charlie will react when he know about Nathan... and you, Charlie isn´t in the shape as he believes he is, he eats so very badly!  
_ What do you mean by that, Bella? Charlie will have a stroke? - I began to panic and lost control of my voice.  
_ Do not worry, he'll be fine. In addition, we have a doctor here, remember? And he will not let anything happen to Charlie, that I'm sure.  
A few minutes passed and Bella had tried entering the house twice, I just kept saying her to give more time for Carlisle, but the truth was that I could not bear to be alone at that time and Bella was the only one who could comfort me.  
_ Can you please calm down, Bella? This is not helping at all, you know?  
_ I know, I know, I'm sorry, but...  
The front door opened, Carlisle came out first and then Charlie appeared, his eyes were so red and desperate. Bella climbed out and reached out to help me, together we went to our father. When I met his eyes my heart started beating so hard that it seemed to leave my chest outward:  
_ Cha ... Cha ... Charlie? - I said, already in tears.  
Charlie dropped to his knees and also began to cry; he looked at me and Bella and shook his head trying to make sure I wasn´t a vision. Then he raised his arms towards me and I ran up to him without even remember all the uncertainties that I had a few minutes ago. Charlie held me tight padding his hands through my hair and kissing my forehead, while intercalating glances between Bella and I.  
_ It can´t be, cannot be! Is it true? Angel! My Angel? Are you really here? Is that really you, my child? Tell me that is not another dream, tell me I'm not crazy and you're here this time!  
It was my father and I knew that I loved him so much and the best news was that he loved me too. I could not answer, no words come out only sobs and the sound should be a desperate cry, but looked more like an animal kicking. Then I felt his arms involving Bella and I.  
_ That´s true, Charlie. She is our Angel! She came back to us and we are together again! - I turned to hug my sister while keeping the other arm around Charlie´s waist and the three of us continue to cry for a long time.  
After Bella and I were able to control the tears and sobs, Charlie had already joined us and began asking endlessly questions.  
_ Where did you study? You did studied, didn´t you? Where did you live before New Orleans? How was he with you? Has he treated you well? He cared for you, right? Do not tell me he treat you badly, because…  
_ Charlie! - Bella interrupted - Angel does not like to talk about Nathan and that´s not time for that, anyway. This is our time, not to mention that she's still grieving for his... departure. So, can you give us a break, Dad?  
Bella understood me like nobody ever did, I did not want to tell Charlie how much I loved Nathan, I do not want to hurt my father more than he had been hurt.

_ Yeah, you´re right, Bella!

_ Charlie, I'm fine, don´t you see? I'm great and never been happier. Nathan was an excellent father, but now I'm here with you and Bella and this is my place, my home…  
_ Your home… you are home, kid. So let this man back in past and let´s begin living the life we deserve, what do you think about it, girls?  
Carlisle made sure that no heart attack was coming, he said goodbye and left us alone. Bella and I started preparing dinner while Charlie went up and began to clean the guest room for me.  
_ Charlie! Dinner's ready - Bella shouted up the stairs.  
_ I do not know how we can clean it... I do not think I will use that camping tent... - I heard Charlie muttering as he walked down nervously with his hands resting on his back.  
_ What is it, Charlie? Hurt yourself? - Bella asked as she poured in a lasagna dish for Charlie.  
_ Oh, kid… I was trying to move that old aunt Martha´s sofa and I ended up hurting my back, I guess!  
I ran up to him and helped him sit down.  
_ Charlie, are you okay? You should not make so much effort!  
_ Do not spoil me so much, Angel. I can get used to it very fast, ask Bells… - Bella cracked a smile and signaled - and I'm strong as a bear, you know?  
_ Of course you are! But let us fix it, tomorrow is Saturday, fishing day with Billy, remember? I'll call Edward, Emmett and Jasper to help us and when you come back everything will be clean and neat, okay? - Bella turned and gave me a wink.  
_ Ah, yes! Those guys are strong, aren´t they?  
_ Yeah…very strong indeed! - I laughed.  
And so were the day after I returned home. I had my room and began to get used to their routine easily, everything seemed so natural and familiar. Charlie was late every night watching his games on TV, but he always passes by Bella´s and my room before bed.  
_ I love you, Angie ...  
Then I heard him opening the next door.  
_ I love you, Bells ...  
It was so good and seemed so normal! I couldn´t be happier.

Charlie prepared our trip to Florida; it was time to tell Renee. Bella thought we should go alone, but Charlie was sure that Phil could not bear Renee´s shock alone, so we decided that we three should go together. And he was very right about that, Renee did not react as well as Charlie did. She fainted, cried, screamed, fainted again and I thought she would not stop anymore. It took almost a week to Renee stop awaking the whole house at night, screaming my name.  
_ But do you really need to go? Can´t you stay for some more days?  
_ Mom, Charlie has to work, you know? - Bella mocked.  
_ Ah, but you two could stay… We can go to the beach and Phil has a game on Friday, would be so nice if we were together... - Renee wet eyes looked like a child.  
_ I do not know mom... What do you think, Angel?  
_ Well, I would stay for a while, but what about Charlie? Who will take care of him?  
_ I can take care of myself, I survived all these years, didn't I?

_ Then it is settled. Bella, I need some new clothes and you two could help me with that!

_ Oh, Mom! Shopping? Really? - Bella said despondently.  
_ Yes, shopping at the mall tomorrow!  
_ Mall? - Bella and I turn up their noses together...  
We were ten days and Renee spent all her time with us, even slept in the same bed. My mother had a youthful spirit indeed, just like Bella and Nathan always described her to me and I was just delighted with it. My mother did not have maternal instinct as Esme, but she was hilarious and her energy was contagious. Phil was more serious and responsible, seemed much older than Renee, but actually they were eight years apart, she was older.  
At the airport Renee cried.  
_ I want you to call me the minute you land in Forks, do you hear me? And do not dare make me wait a second longer! And I love you!  
_ We love you too, Mom!  
_ Mom, you'll see us soon, my marriage, remember? No need for all this drama! I love you and you listen to Phil, okay?  
_ Yes, all right... Bella? - Renee cried when we were at the gate.  
_ Yes, mother?  
_ Take care of your sister, would you? And Angel?  
_ Yes, mother?  
_ You take care of your sister too! And don´t you ever forget I love you!

_ Yes, mom!

Charlie was waiting for us at the airport when the plane landed, it was raining heavily and the flight was delayed.  
_ I'd better call Renee before she drives Phil crazy. She is calling every ten minutes and after the last yell I gave her, she is making Phil do it, can you believe that foolish woman?

_ Okay, Charlie. I'll call as soon as we get home. - I said while Bella rolled her eyes.  
_ Umm, Uhh ... - Charlie began to babble - well, you can call now if you want, from your mobile!  
He took two boxes under the front seat and handed one to me and one for Bella.  
_ I thought you might need those... well I do not know if it's the right design and you can change if you will, but the seller said it was newest one and you can even send e-mails...  
_ Oh, Charlie! You shouldn´t… - I opened the sweet package; Bella was with hers in hands already.  
_ Thank you, Dad! - Bella jumped on Charlie´s back and gave him a big kiss.  
Instinctively I did the same.  
_ All right, all right ... that was not that expensive! - Charlie blushed.


	15. Chapter 14  Jacob

We came home and did the unpacking, and then Charlie went to work. The house was a total mess, of course. For the amount of packages in the trash I could see that Charlie was just eating crackers and industrialized snacks. And it was almost a miracle that Charlie had survived all those years alone. Bella and I cleaned up the house and put all the dirty laundry to wash, then decided to go to the market to supply the pantry before visiting the Cullens, Edward had already made a visit last night - I could hear them talking all night long and should definitely warn Bella about this – they definitely did not want Charlie to know about the night calls Edward plays during dawns.  
We went to the Cullens and there we spent the whole afternoon. Esme and Alice made me tell every detail of the trip and Renee reaction. It was getting dark when Bella decided to take me home, I was really tired and missed my bed, Bella seemed to have some catching up with Edward and her energy seems totally reloaded. I knew she would not go away, so I asked Edward to take her home later and decided get the truck to home.  
But before I could say goodbye to everyone, Carlisle appeared:  
_ Angel, I know you're tired, but...  
_ What´s up Carlisle? - I asked yawning.  
_ There´s someone you must know.  
_ Visit? For me? Who is it, Carlisle?  
He smiled and gestured toward the door. So I saw a couple and their faces were so familiar to me, and yet I didn´t know them.  
_ Angel, my dearest! It´s me... Theodore.  
Theodore and Janet! I remembered their faces from the pictures Nathan used to show me when I was little. I gasped and choke a little, I just didn´t know what to do. Theodore approached, he smiled and hugged me. My skin warmed quickly, I knew that hug, warm and secure; his arms involved me in the same way Nathan used to do. Theodore was tall and very handsome, he has a lovely almond dark skin and his face healthy and fresh was so beautiful to see that I couldn´t help smile back. Janet was beside us in a second, her arms open to me and her dark brown eyes so bright with true joy that I almost began to cry. Janet was a skinny woman with a light complexion, she was wearing a gray suit with a pink blouse, her light brown hair was puffed out in a party style, a simple make up that just contrast her natural beauty and a pair of pearl earrings. Alice must have loved this, I thought. Janet also hugged me and I could smell her perfume enveloping me. She placed her hands on my face  
_ Oh, you´re so beautiful, my child! I so happy that we finally meet!  
_ Angel? – Theodore call, and his eyes met mine - Can you... can you forgive us? – he asked resentful.  
_ Forgive you? Why?  
_ Well, Nathan... I need you to understand that I love Nathan like a brother and he loved you for the very first time he saw you, he loves you like his own daughter. And that´s why he did what he did. And I... I just wanted to protect him, can you understand that?  
_ Oh, don´t worry about it! - I said when I realize their anguish - I met Bella, Charlie and Renee. I feel home! I feel happy! But I do not regret a single day with Nathan. He is, and always, will be my father. So do not worry about any of that no longer, Theodore. – I gave him and Janet another big hug and felt joyful warmth.  
It felt so right and natural. We were all talking and laughing together, three distinct beings. So different, so alike...  
_ How did you find me, Theodore?  
_ Well, dear, actually Carlisle founded me. He called us and said he was with you, said that Nathan had left seeking for us, but we didn´t see or hear from Nathan ... Well, since you were born, Angel.  
_ He wasn't with you? But where is he then?  
_ We believe he went to the Loup Garou - Theodore replied - but not sure.  
_ Look for... Jean?  
_ Do not worry, child. Nathan is very cautions and he knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine. – Janet said - Moreover Theodore and I will visit the Garou later this year so we can assess this situation. Therefore, my dear Angel, do not worry. Nathan would not want you to be like this because of him.  
We talked for hours, the Leafs and the Cullens seemed to get along very well, despite the supposed mortal enmity between them. Theodore seemed so interested in vampires as Carlisle was about the weres, they sat in the dining room table - which, according to Bella was only used for important meetings - and stayed there for a long time, occasionally I heard an "Oh, really?" or "This is fascinating." Similarly, Esme and Janet seem to socialize very well, Esme enjoyed doing restorations and Janet was fascinated by ancient cultures, so they had a lot of information to exchange. Edward and Jasper had joined Theodore and Carlisle, they seemed so entertained. And Alice was super fascinated with Janet allure. But Rosalie and Emmet had disappeared.  
_ Don´t worry about Rose, Angel. It takes a while for her to feel comfortable and accept "strangers" - Bella told me after I asked - Edward said that they will be back soon.  
I sat down right by Esme, and in a minute or two I had fallen asleep on the couch. Just woke up when I was in my bed.  
_ Theodore? - I called when I recognized his face in the dark, he was covering me – Where... where is Bella? – I asked half sleep.  
_ Your sister is in her room, Edward´s with her. Rest now.  
_ But how...  
_ Shhhh... sleep now, Angel... sleep. We have much to talk and a lot of time to.  
And then, I fell asleep with his words.

Only woke up the next day when the sun seemed to burn my face. I got up and saw the sun high in the sky clear and clean, which was unusual for Forks. I took my bath and went downstairs to look for Bella. In the kitchen I found a note:

"I went to the market in Port Angeles with Edward. Be right back.  
Kisses, Bella. "

I was starving; there was a outspread cereal pack at the kitchen shelf, but no milk! It would do anyway, at least until Bella came back with real food.  
I was so happy and the morning seemed to mirror my mood, I just felt like go out to enjoy the sun, but I realize that I had nowhere to go. I didn´t know how to get to the Cullens and Charlie was working. So I decided to read a book and take some sun in the backyard. I went up to Bella's room and picked one of her books, "Wuthering Heights", one of my favorites and I thought that Bella wouldn´t mind. I took an old blanket in the closet and went into the yard, under a large tree I put myself to read. It felt just like New Orleans, in our quiet little farm, just waiting for Nathan to call me at any time telling me to get in before dark. But it wasn´t Nathan's voice I heard:  
_ Bella? Bells? - A strange voice called from the woods behind the house.  
_ No, I'm Bella! She went out... Who are you? - I asked rustle, trying to keep the same tone - where are you?  
Suddenly a man came through the trees. He had brownish skin and chestnut short hair. He was barefoot and wore only shorts, and somehow the way his clothes, or his lack of clothes, seemed so... sinful. What a body!  
_ So it´s true? – he asked, and I was speechless – You must be Angel. – He wild eyed through his long eyelashes. I still was speechless and then our eyes met.  
Suddenly, my whole body stiffened, and I was on fire. The heat was so intense, almost painful. And my body actually was aching for some need, some need I didn´t know. But I couldn´t get away from that heat, and it rose in my cheeks The fire ran through my arms, it felt like every part of my body was being burned, piece by piece. His eyes went through me like arrows and seemed to pull me into him. My heart was about to burst, my hands were shaking. And then everything around me was gone, there was only him, there was only me.

And I did not know who he was, did not even know his name – but I didn´t know my own name anymore, so it made no difference. My body felt attracted to that boy, as the moon is attracted to the earth. I gasped and struggled to maintain some self control and not run into his arms!

And it ended as abruptly as it began.  
_ Hey, dog! What are you doing here? – I found Emmet, Jasper was at his side, the cause of the sudden surcease of heat.  
_ I came looking for Bella and...  
_ She's not here, went out with Edward. Her fiancé, remember? – Okay, so Emmet wasn´t fond with the boy - Come on Angie, it's time you get in.  
_ But ... but Emmet! Oh, Jasper just stop now, would you? - I yelled – You´re just... ruining...  
_ So this is how it feels? - Jasper grinned and asked the boy – That "imprinting" thing Edward tried to describe?  
_ What? How? What? No! Oh, no Jacob! – Emmet snap - You did not, you wouldn´t dare! Not with Angel!  
_ What are you talking about? - I cried out load - Could anyone tell me?

Totally ignored.  
_ Emm, no point, brow... It has happened and there is nothing we can do - Jasper laughed while he held Emmet´s arm, preventing him from attacking the boy.

So  
Jacob... Jacob...  
The most beautiful name I ever heard...


	16. Chapter 15 Cure

- You've gotta to be kidding me! - Emmet grunted angrily - I can´t believe you're in love with a werewolf, Angel!

- And I can´t believe you're doing all this drama, Emmett! Even Charlie took it better than you.

- Yeah, but Charlie doesn´t know that Jacob is a werewolf!

- And, Charlie does not know you're a vampire either! And he likes you anyway... - I said trying to pacify his spirit.

- He likes me? I mean, Charlie?

- Of course he does, silly - Bella finally came up - Charlie sees you as our big brother, to me and Angel! And always says it's a good thing to have someone strong like you watching over us.

- Really? He said that?

- Yes, he always says! - Bella said believing she had changed Emmet´s focus. But she was wrong.

- And he's right! I'll always take care of you. But don´t think you can bullshit me with this, I know what you´re trying to do, okay? Even you, Bella? It´s unbelievable! He´s a werewolf. A werewolf, for God sake! I will not accept that _dog_ in this family!

- Emmet! Angel can fall in love with whoever she wants to and it's none of your business. - Edward decided to intervene - Besides this imprinting thing is not something that Jacob can control, you know that. And technically, Jacob isn´t a werewolf, he is a shifter.

- It does not matter, he´s still a dog!

- Now, Emm, come on, brow! - Jasper was now also in the debate - Jake is a great kid. He helped us with Sam and Victoria. In addition, Angel was raised by a werewolf, a real one, remember? So, I guess it´s only normal that she has _doggish_ preferences!

Jasper laughed and Edward could not help but laughing too. Then, Alice appeared:

_ Oh, you boys! Don´t you see it hurts Angel´s feelings? Esme told you to stop teasing them already!

This served to put an end to the matter, for now. I just thanked Alice with a loud kiss in her cheeks and pulled Bella into a hug. It was time to have a more private talk with my sister.

- Bella? You are my sister and you have an obligation to tell me the truth, okay?

- Of course, Angel. You know I wouldn´t ever lie to you. Ever!

- Then answer me, do you still have any feelings for Jacob?

- Oh, Angel! I can´t believe you're asking me this. Honestly, I can´t believe you can be thinking about it!

- Well, I know how Jake felt about you and... I know that you also feel something for him.

- Sure I did, I still do! I love Jake! Always loved and always will, but as a brother, don´t you see? I always knew that Jake and I should be a family, and we are now, aren´t we?

- Yes, but... do you...?

- Oh, please. Now, you´re just being silly.

- I´m serious, Bells… if… if you still…

- For God sake, now you listen to me and listen carefully, I thought that I was in love with him because I really was!

- Oh… - I managed to say feeling the tears rising in my eyes.

- Let me finish, - she demanded taking my face between her hands - but it was only a part of you that is in me that was in love with him. And Jake was in love with the same part of me. Don´t you see?

- Huh? - I really didn´t get any of it.

- Angel, the love that Jake and I felt for each other was only a reflection of your love. Jake and you were bound to each other and I was all he had of you, but now you're here! So do not worry my sister. I love you and nobody in this world can be happier for you than I am.

- You swear?

- I don´t need to swear. - Bella smiled and stared at me - Look into my eyes and see for yourself.

I looked at her and I could see it was true and she really was happy for me and Jake.

- Now, stop that and tell me everything... have you… you know… did it?

- Oh, no! I mean, sure we get pretty close, but Jake thinks we should wait until marriage.

- Marriage? You´re talking about marriage already? You´ve met him for no more than two months and already agreed to marry him?

- Well, this is something… Well, this is inevitable, Bella! I love him. What else could I do?

- Well, yeah but… It's... No, you're right. No sense in waiting... Wow, Charlie will freak out!

- No! Charlie can´t know yet, you've got to promise not to tell him! Or Renee.

- But why?

- Well, Jake and I agreed to wait until your wedding and then we'll tell everyone and set a date.

- No, Angie! Please, you can´t do that. Don´t you know what will happen to me _after_ the wedding? Maybe, I mean, possibly I won´t be able to come here for a long time and I don´t want to miss your wedding!

- But Bella, I think it´s too soon for us and you can postpone the _after_, can´t you?

- No, I can no longer postpone it. Edward waited too much and I'm afraid that he changes his mind with that extra time, you know?

Bella was haste to be with Edward for eternity and clearly didn´t mind the price it´d cost her. I totally get my sister, because one day I wanted that myself. I remembered the time when I asked Nathan to turn me into a werewolf, so we´d together and he´d stop worrying with me all the time. But again I couldn´t stop thinking how years would/will affect me, while Jake would be this boy forever, forever young and beautiful. But there was nothing I could do to prevent this, right? I´ll grow old and die one day, while Jake will be still here. And Bella and Edward and this family that I love as my own. It made me feel sad and afraid, but I did not want to think about these things yet, I had so much to live and feel and now I have Jacob, my Jake.

In the days that came, Jake and I were always together. We spent the day in La Push with Billy, Sam and others from the Pack. And the nights with the Cullens, with Bella and Edward.

One night in La Push, Jake invited us to a party. Actually it was more like a Quileutte council meeting, where the elders told their wolves ancient _legends_. Billy made sure Charlie stayed and even called the Cullens and the Leafs - they had already been presented and seemed to identify a lot with the Quileuttes. Everyone attended except Rosalie and Emmett, who claimed the very next day and promised never to lose that kind of _wolves' party_ again.

Carlisle and Theodore were constantly talking about that meeting, and it served as theme for many discussions that lasted several days. Jake didn´t like the attention at all, or the interrogatory - Theodore literally get a never ending list of questions for him.

- I´m not a lab rat. They think they can study and do tests on me!

- Oh, babe, calm down. They just want to know more about you. They think you and the pack as _mythical creatures_ and it´s completely normal to be interested in your skills.

- Oh, and by the way they aren´t mythical creatures themselves?

- Well, vampires and werewolves have always known each other's existence, but shifters… this is news to them.

- Humm, yeah, well it´s not that bad... further, I found interesting what they think about the _cure_.

- Cure?

- Well, Theodore has been searching for some kind of cure for his... ah, you know. And Carlisle has a theory…

- He always has a theory…

- Yeah, he does… he thinks that the vampires´ venom can neutralize the werewolves´ and vice versa. They want to run some tests, but have no idea how to do it without risking the life of a human. Emmett has being suggesting that I´d be the guinea pig.

Oh, that was so typical of Emmet.

- Jake, Emmett´s just kidding with you, you that. Besides, Theodore and Carlisle would never do anything to hurt you. And I´d never let anyone touch you.

- Oh, really? My super clumsy girlfriend would protect me from vampires and werewolves?

- You bet I would! You can put some money on that!

- And how you´d do that?

- With some help. Some vampires and werewolves' help, of course! And don´t forget that soon you'll have a vampire as sister...

Jake´s eyes squeezed and then he frowned. He always gets very upset when reminded that soon Bella´d turn into a vampire. Jake thought that she wouldn´t be the same after the transformation, for that he absolutely refuses to accept her choice.

- Hey, don´t do that, this is Bella's decision and we should respect that.

- You talk like you approve it, as if you wanted it for yourself.

- And I do. Well, if I could or had the chance, I would take the same decision as her.

- What? What are you talking about, baby?

- What I mean is that if I had the chance to spend the rest of eternity by your side I´d accept it without thinking. Even if the price were my humanity.

- Edward seems to think that is not only Bella's humanity at stake.

- Yeah, but I honestly don´t believe that vampires are doomed, neither are the werewolves.

- And how can you be so sure?

- I´m not sure, but I think if God really exists He would not deny peace for souls as good as Carlisle and Esme, and Janet and Theodore... and Nathan.

- It's... I think ... I understand you, baby. But let's stop talking about it, okay?

- Okay, then! So what do you want to do today?

- Well, I was thinking to take you somewhere very special.

- Really? Where?

- Oh, it´s surprise…

- That's not fair!

- No matter, I come pick you up after dinner. I'll take you to... Ah! You´ll find out later… - Jake smiled his beautiful smile, gave me a kiss and left.

- Oh, Jake, come on! – I yelled.

I was preparing dinner when Bella came in and then set the table.

- Where´s Edward?

- Oh, he just left me and hurried to go back... Theodore and  
Carlisle… again!

- They really don´t detach, do they?

- Hmm, yeah ... and it's kinda annoying.

- Bells, Edward is interested in this just because of you, you know that, right?

- How so?

- Well, they're looking for _the_ cure, and…

- It seems so... but...

- What is it?

- Nothing, it´s only… Other day I heard Carlisle talking with Esme... And well, apparently they´re doing some tests with… rats...

- Rats? Like rats rats?

- Yes! - Bella laughed – Werewolves rats, can you believe?

- No way! They´re biting rats?

- Oh, of course not! They managed to extract some components of the venom and injected it in those poor animals, silly! - Bella said, rolling her eyes - Anyway, they waited just until the transformation processes begin and then injected the other venom. But it didn´t work... none them manage to survive.

- Oh… but I'm sure they´ll think of something else.

- They might... not that it makes any difference to me...

- Hey, girls! - at that moment Charlie opened the door and entered surprised - What are you doing home so early?

We were really leaving Charlie too much alone time.

- Hi, Charlie! - Bella reached Charlie's face and gave him a kiss.

- Hello, Daddy! We made dinner for you!


End file.
